


Smoke of the Dragon's Soul

by MsMio



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMio/pseuds/MsMio
Summary: The dragon is dead now; blood ran dry, teeth blunt, its fire smoldering embers. The smoke lingers though, and it seeks a new form to take.





	1. The First Meeting

Morrigan followed them the moment they stepped into the Wilds. When the darkspawn started to crawl out from the ground, spreading their Taint like a plague through the Wilds, her mother warned her that men would soon follow; her mother told her to stay weary and always travel the Wilds in a different skin. Of couse her mother was right, Grey Wardens came along with the king and his soldiers, setting up a large camp and putting up wooden walls and gates to keep things from the Wilds from getting in. Men were stupid like that, thinking simple walls can keep out dangerous creatures.

While Morrigan did listen to her mother's warnings she was hopelessly curious about the soldiers that often came into the Wilds; so she took feathers and wings to watch the idiots that came marching. The last group to come through was armored men with a cart and ox; they had been ambushed by the darkspawn. Down below was a small group of four, three men and a mystery; Morrigan could not get a good look at the person, it was as if the fog of the forest was protecting them from sight. It was a blessing for the group. Morrigan watched as they fought the darkspawn, the unnatural creatures seemingly didn't noticed the mysterious person, and when they finally did it was too late; the darkspawn were lying in pools of their black blood when the fog drew away.

Morrigan followed them deeper and deeper into the Wilds until they came upon the ruins of a tower. Morrigan landed in the shadows, allowing her shape to become human once more as she watched them. The men searched the broken stone and dust for something, while the mysterious one kept watch over them. One of the men called them all over having found what they were looking for, a broken chest which laid empty.

"I don't understand." One man said in distressed, blond hair and a shield on his forearm. "This is where Duncan said the treaties would be-"

Morrigan stepped out of the darkness at that moment, walking down crumbling stairs. "Well, well, what do we have here? Are you a vulture, I wondered. A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones long since been cleaned, or merely an intruder coming into these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey. What say you, hm? Scavenger, or intruder?"

The blond boy stepped forward, cautious in the way he held his sword and shield. "Neither, we are Grey Wardens, and this tower once belonged to us."

"'Tis a tower no longer," Morrigan scoffed, "the Wilds have claimed this desiccated corpse. Do not use names that no longer have bearing here." Morrigan walks pass the blonde boy and up onto higher ground, she turns back around and frowns even more seeing the unknown one gone. "I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go?' I wondered. 'Why are they here?' And now you disturb ashes that have not been touched for so long. Why is that?"

Before the blonde boy could answer a hand landed on his shoulder.

Morrigan holds back a small gasp as the air in her lungs leaves her, the fog pushed pass the blonde boy and the cloud faded away to reveal the person that hid all this time. It was hard to pin the woman's race; the long-pointed ears and big eyes belonged to an elf, but her small horns and dark skin were that of the Qunari. The woman looks up at Morrigan, and Morrigan was mesmerized by reflective orange orbs.

The woman goes to answer, but the blonde boy cuts in quickly. "Don't answer that, she looks Chasind and that means others could be nearby."

Morrigan rolls her eyes. "Oh? You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes, swooping is bad," the blonde boy said dryly.

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!" One of the other men cried, Morrigan didn't care enough to see which one, her eyes were solely on the woman.

"Witch of the Wilds...such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no mind of your own? You there," Morrigan waves her hand at the woman. "Women do not frighten as easily as little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

The woman grins widely, her teeth sharp and gleaming. "my name's Valyris, a pleasure to meet you." Valyris's voice was a low, raspy rumble, a strange accent coloring her words. Valyris bows her head, and what bits of her long, dark hair that wasn't kept in her ponytail fell about her face.

"Now that is a proper civil greeting, even in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan." Morrigan smirks a bit. "Now shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer-"

"Here no longer?" The blonde boy blisters, a sharp glare throw at Morrigan. "You stole them, didn't you? You're some kind of...sneaky witch thief!"

Men truly were idiots, but from Valyris's shaking shoulders and bitten lip she found the boy amusing. Morrigan's smirk grew a bit wider. "How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?"

"Very easily, it seems," the blonde boy hisses. "Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest that you return them!"

"Drem, calm yourself, Alistair." Valyris reaches out and pats the blonde boy-Alistair's shoulder. "Krosis mu, I apologize for his rudeness, but these papers are very important. Could you please tell us where they are?"

"I could, since 'twas my mother who took them, she no doubt still has them."

Valyris smiles warmly at Morrigan. "Could you please take us to her?"

Morrigan taps her chin with her index finger for a moment, before grinning down at Valyris. "A sensible request, the first one I have yet heard. I like you." And that was no lie, Morrigan was truly liking this odd woman with each passing second.

"I'd be careful, Valyris. First it's 'I like you' and then zap! Frog time," Alistair said.

Valyris laughs loudly, a sound that could rival thunder. "Silly, I am mage, I know magic. It is not that simple, shape-changing is hard magic, especially when you are changing someone else. No toads will be made from us."

Morrigan raises an eyebrow, she sees no staff on Valyris just a long sword hanging from her hip. Interesting. "Follow me then if it pleases you."

Morrigan turned and walked off without looking back to see if they followed; Morrigan had only taken a few steps before she noticed movement from the corner of her eye. Morrigan glances to her side, and her eyes widen a bit seeing Valyris was already at her side. Valyris catches her eyes and flashes Morrigan a wide grin.

They walk in silence for a while, but then Alistair speaks up. "So, Valyris, I've been meaning to ask something."

"Hm? Yes?" Valyris turns her attention to Alistair.

"Do you speak Qunlat? I sometimes hear you speak some odd words and I wasn't sure what language it was since it doesn't sound elvish or dwarven."

"Ah, does not matter." Valyris waves her hand as if shooing away Alistair's question."

"But-"

Valyris stops, causing Alistair to bump into her and he quickly stumbles back from her; Valyris wasn't tall, far from it she was actually shorter than Morrigan, but she had a presence about her that could scare any man twice her size. "Does. Not. Matter." Valyris growls softly. "It is my language, that is all you need to know."

Alistair opens and closes his mouth like a fish gasping in air, he finally closes his mouth and gives a nod. "Right, sorry, but uh...Do you know Qunlat?"

Valyris rolls her eyes, but her face and voice have soften. "No, but I do know the elven language." Alistair glances at Valyris's long ears, and Valyris catches his eye movement. "No, I do not know elven because I am half-elf."

"I-I wasn't going to ask that!"

"Yes you were, I saw it in your eyes." Valyris turns away from Alistair, ending the conversation there.

* * *

"Mother!" Morrigan calls out the moment they came upon the small hut. "I have visitors with me, four Grey-"

"I see them, girl, I have eyes." A weathered voice suddenly speaks from seemly nowhere. An old woman with wild, white hair and dull brown eyes steps out from around the hut. "Hm, not what I was expecting."

"You want us to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair raises an eyebrow.

 "You are not required to do anything, least of all believe." The old woman looked them over, but her eyes stuck onto Valyris. "Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide, either way ones a fool."

"She's a witch, I'm telling you," Daveth hisses through his teeth, his skin pale and sickly looking.

Ser Jory elbows Daveth's ribs. "Quiet, if she's truly a witch, do you really wanna make her angry?"

"Now there's a smart lad, though blind to the grander things going on here, but believe what you will." The old woman's eyes never strayed from Valyris as she spoke. "And what about you, girl? Does your...mixed blood give you a different view on things? What do you believe?"

Valyris gives the old woman a simple smile. "What I believe? I do not know, some things just are and must be accepted as such. If not, you will surly go mad trying to deny them."

The old woman blinks a few times, and then lets out a cackling laugh. "Yes, yes, I indeed like you." Her dull eyes seem to glaze over a moment as she contiunes to speak. "So much of you is uncertain. Yet I believe...do I? Why yes, I do!"

Alistair looks at everyone with a slightly amused smile. "So this is the dreaded Witch of the Wilds?"

"Witch of the Wilds? Hah!" The sharp laugh startles Alistair, and he turns his attention back to the old woman. "Did Morrigan tell you that? She fancies such tales. Ah, how she dances in the moonlight..." the old woman trails off wistfully.

Morrigan cuts in with a rough cough, her cheeks having a red color to them. "They didn't come for your wild tales, mother."

The old woman shakes her head. "No, they came for their treaties, and before you start your barking your precious seals have worn off a long time ago, I've been protecting them."

"You-" Alistair starts, but stops his eyes wide and blinking as her words sink in. "-oh, you protected them?"

"And why not? This Blight affects all." The old woman products the treaties seemly out of nowhere and hands them to Valyris. "Take them to your Grey Wardens." Before Valyris can pull her hands away, the old woman grabs onto Valyris's hands and stares her in the eye. "And tell them the threat of this Blight is greater than they think."

"Kogaan, thank you." Valyris bows her slightly as the old woman releases her hands.

Morrigan waves her hand in a dismissing manner. "You've got what you came for, you may leave now."

"Don't be silly, girl, where are your manners? These are your guests, you will guide them back to their camp."

Morrigan sighs, her shoulders slumping slightly. "Fine then, follow me please." She once again walks off without looking to see if the four were following her.

Valyris catches up with her quickly again, and walks beside Morrigan as she did before, but she is not silent like before. "Thank you, Morrigan."

Morrigan almost stops walking, instead she only stumbles a bit and Valyris chuckles softly. Morrigan scowls at Valyris. "For what?"

"For guiding us, and being lovely company." Valyris keeps on smiling at Morrigan.

"Lovely company? The others would disagree." Morrigan casts a glance over her shoulder at the three men that followed them a few feet back.

Valyris chuckles again, a soft purr that came from her throat. "We all see things differently, yes? Just like your mother spoke of earlier. I see you in a different light, a bright one."

Morrigan raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Care to share more on what you mean?"

"Ah, this is...hard to explain." Valyris's brow furrows. "My Common is not so good, so please do not upset when I do not find the right words."

"Your Common sounds excellent to me, far better than those idiots, but try your best."

Valyris's sharp teeth worry her bottom lips as she looks forward with a thoughtful look. "The best way to say it would be...koraav do sil, seeing of the soul." Valyris looks at Morrigan with a lop-sided grin. "It is hard to explain, koraav do sil, I cannot truly see your soul but...I feel the warmth of it and," Valyris leans toward Morrigan as she whispers. "I enjoy it, such heat from such a small thing."

"Is-is that some kind of magic?" Morrigan mutters, ignoring the flutter in her stomach as she catches a scent from Valyris, smoke from a campfire and pine needles.

"Perhaps." Valyris speaks in a soft rumble now, stepping closer to Morrigan so their conversation is more private. "Like I say, hard to explain, I have been able to do this since I was a babe and know no one else able to do it."

Morrigan falls silent not sure on what to say, but Valyris didn't seem to mind. Valyris simply smiles and falls back to walk with her fellow Grey Wardens, leaving Morrigan to herself and her own thoughts. But Morrigan's thoughts were caught up on this strange woman, and she didn't understand why. She feared it will drive her mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all guess what language I'm using for Valyris?


	2. A Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle is lost, but not all hope is gone.

"Ah, you have returned, and with the items I have requested, I hope." Duncan smiles slightly as the three recruits and Alistair approached him.

"We have the blood, and the treaties." Alistair hands over said items.

"Good, good, then we can start the Joining soon, but for now you four may rest until the evening arrives."

Valyris nods smiling widely at Duncan. "Pardon me then, I have a few things I would like to do."

Duncan smiles down at Valyris. "Of course, enjoy what little rest you can get, I will see you all tonight." With that Duncan walks away.

Valyris rushes over to the kennels. The kennel master was over the moon when she gave him the flower, and honestly she was as happy as him. She has always loved mabari hounds, they were such fierce and lovable creatures. Valyris quickly walked away from the kennels, her feet taking her over to the wooden walls that separated the camp and the Wilds. She took off her pack as she settled down on the ground leaning back against the wall, she reached in and pulled out a heavy tome along with another white flower. Valyris opened the tome to the last page, carefully set the flower inside, and then closed the tome.

It wasn't really a habit she kept, pressing flowers, but her monah did. A faint smile appeared on Valyris's face as she remembered the dozens of books that had laid about the house, each one smelling of a different flower. She imagined the beautiful garden that monah spent most of her time in, just freshly watered and the air filled with so many sweet scents. Valyris blinked in surprised at noticing her blurry vision; she quickly wiped at her eyes before the tears could fall.

A sharp caw drew Valyris from bittersweet memories, she looked up and smiled seeing a raven perched on top of the wooden wall. The raven flutters down to Valyris, landing on Valyris's leg. Valyris took interest immediately, holding out her arm and her smile growing as the bird hopped onto her wrist.

"Hello there." Valyris brought the raven close, taking notice of the raven's golden eyes, an odd color for this kind of bird. "You are so beautiful, such lovely eyes."

The raven seemed to puff out its chest in pride, and Valyris chuckles as she gently petted the raven's head. "Why come here? To comfort me?" The raven looks Valyris in the eye, and there was a surprising intensity there. "Ah, kogaan, thank you, but I am not greatly upset just remembering old, lost things."

The raven lets out a caw that sounded strangely like a scoff. "I am glad for your concern though, ravens are such clever creatures." Valyris reached into one of the pouches that hung from her hip, and then she holds up a palm full of seeds to the raven. "Would you like to spend some time with me? I have only but a hour or so, but I have seeds!"

Valyris placed her arm down, the raven looked to her for a moment before hopping off of her wrist. Valyris put the seeds on the ground in a little pile. "Go ahead, enjoy. I hope you do not mind me reading?" The raven caw and started to peck at the seeds. "I will take that as no." So Valyris opened the large tome, being mindful of the flower that rested in the back pages; the sounds of the wind rustling the leaves of the trees and the raven pecking and cawing softly bring her a comfort she has missed greatly.

It didn't last long through, time seemed to go by so fast and already the last rays of day were disappearing. Valyris sighed heavily as she closed her tome, placed it back in her pack, and stood up. The raven looked up at her, it had at some part moved to be nestled by her hip, and it had been at peace just sitting there. "Sorry, fahdon, but the Joining is soon now so I must go."

The raven hopped to its feet, and then without warning flew up and onto Valyris's shoulder. "Ah, you wish to come?" The raven caw, fluttering its wings and lightly smacking Valyris's jaw. "I will take that as yes, then let us go, fahdon."

Valyris hurried to the back of the camp where the ruins had not been touched by the army, the darkness growing thicker back here, but Valyris spotted a small campfire to the right. She went over and easily saw Duncan before anyone else and she rushed over with an apology already leaving her mouth. "Zu'u los krosis, Kinbok Duncan, I was lost in a book."

Duncan smiles kindly at Valyris. "It's alright, child, but with you here we can finally start the Joining, please give me a moment to get everything ready." Duncan left the ruins, leaving the three recruits and Alistair in tense silence.

Alistair looks at the raven that was perched on Valyris and he smiles a bit at the sight. "Hey, who's your friend?" Alistair walks over to Valyris.

"Ah, I hope you do not mind, it seems to be taken with me, and I taken with it." Valyris reached up and petted the raven's head.

"I don't mind. Hello there, well aren't you just the cutest thing," Alistair said, grinning slightly at the raven.

"Fuck you."

Everyone falls quiet as they all stare at the raven with wide eyes; Alistair and Ser Jory in stunned shock, Daveth in amusement, and Valyris in pure delight.

"It-it just talked!" Alistair looks at Valyris, still in shock.

Valyris nods with a bright smile stretched across her face. "Ravens can mimic human speech, amazing is it not?"

"That's...kind of unsettling," Alistair said slowly, taking a step back. "Also, it said 'fuck you' a bit rude don't you think?"

"Hm, a bit, but it was funny you cannot deny that," Valyris said.

"...I guess." Alistair crosses his arms, but a small smile curled at the corner of his lips.

"Ah! I see that smile, you cannot lie to me!" Valyris laughs, playfully poking at Alistair's ribs.

Alistair laughs and softly slaps Valyris's hand away. "Alright, alright you caught me, it was pretty funny."

A sudden flutter of wings and feathers hitting her jaw made Valyris turn her head; she frowned seeing the raven had taken off and disappeared into the darkness of the ruins. "Oh, it left. It must have not liked how loud we were...A shame, I liked it very much."

Alistair reaches out and pats Valyris's shoulder. "Hey, there'll be more birds, no need to get upset."

"You are right, besides it is a wild bird, I shall not keep it as a pet."

"At last to the Joining." Duncan walked back into the light of the campfire, a silver chalice in hand; he comes to stand in front of the three recruits, Alistair joining his side. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the First Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank the darkspawn and mastered their Taint."

"We're going to drink the blood of those creatures?" Ser Jory, his voice quivering.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us and as we did before you. This is the source of our power, and of our victory." Duncan spoke in a somber manner, his head slightly bowed.

"Those who survive the Joining are immune to the Taint, we can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon." Alistair said, a grim look on his face.

Valyris's hands were shaking, she tighten them into fists reminding herself she had to be strong-strong for herself, and for monah.

"We speak only a few words before the ceremony, but there words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?".

Alistair bowed his head. "Join us, brothers and sisters, join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn, and should you perish know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we will join you."

"Daveth, step forward." Duncan held out the chalice as Daveth took shaky steps forward.

Valyris shuts her eyes tight, her stomach rolling with nerves. The seconds passed and then she hears Daveth gasping and choking and-a thud of a body hitting the stone floor. "I'm sorry, Daveth. Step forward, Jory."

"I-I have a wife, a child...had I known."

"There is no turning back."

"No, you ask too much." A blade leaving its sheath. "There is no glory in this." Valyris heard more blades unsheathing, steel hitting steel, then a gasp. "I'm sorry, Jory." Another body hits the ground. "But the Joining is not complete. Step forward, Valyris."

Valyris opens her eyes, she looks up, and she sees Duncan in the same spot as before but now his chest and face covered in blood. Valyris stepped up to Duncan, her shaky hands taking the chalice from his hands. She looked Duncan in the eye before raising the chalice to her lips. The black blood was foul, it tasted sour, like spoiled-rotting meat and it took all of her willpower not to vomit it back into the chalice. Valyris quickly handed the chalice back to Duncan.

They stand there in dead silent, and Valyris frowned as nothing happened; she went to open her mouth, but she quickly closed it when she heard something. Music, singing, but it was bitter and twisted, and as it grew louder the singing became more of a screech. Valyris held her head, stumbling a few steps back as her vision blurred and darken. She reached out toward Duncan trying to gasp out any words, but her mind slipped from her as her body fell forward.

* * *

_There was nothing but darkness, all consuming and suffocating. But then there was a tiny light, then another, and another, and another; hundreds-thousands of little lights, but the darkness was still there, still so powerful. A noise came then, faint at first, but then it grew louder and lourder until finally Valyris understood what it was. A roar, so unbearably loud and it shook Valyris to the bones. Valyris turns, and her heart froze at the terrible sight before her._

Valyris's eyes flew open, a yell stuck in her throat. She calmed seeing the concerned faces of Duncan and Alistair. Duncan let out a sigh of relief, he smiles a little as he helps Valyris sit up.

"It is finished, welcome."

"Two more deaths. In my Joining only one of us died, but it was still...horrible...I'm glad you survived, Valyris." Alistair tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"How do you feel, child?" Duncan asked softly.

"Ugh, maar, my head hurts," Valyris mumbles, slightly swaying where she sat.

Alistair reaches over Duncan handing Valyris a potion. Valyris nodded her thanks before knocking back the potion. "Did you dream, child?" Duncan questions after a moment.

"Geh, I saw a dragon, but it looked like a rotting corpse." Valyris's stomach and chest twisted uncomfortably as the image of the dragon flashes in her mind.

Duncan nods grimly. "That would be the Archdemon, let us hope you'll never have to see one." Duncan stood up, helping Valyris onto her feet. "I must go now, the king requested my presence for the final planning of the battle."

Valyris nods, a sick feeling still lingering in her stomach. "We will wait for your return."

Alistair waited until Duncan left before turning to Valyris. "Come on, you must be hungry, you'll need the energy."

* * *

"What do you mean we won't be in the battle?!"

Valyris cringes at Alistair's shout.

Duncan sighs. "I'm sorry, but this is a direct order of the king."

"B-but I should be in the battle! Fighting along side you, Duncan!" Alistair cried out in outrage.

A lands upon his shoulder, Alistair looks to Valyris. "Drem, Alistair, this is important for the battle."

The tension in Alistair's shoulders leaves letting them slump down. "You're right...Forgive me, Duncan."

Duncan nods, his eyes crinkling with the hint of a smile on his lips. "I understand your eagerness to fight the darkspawn, but Valyris is right this job is very important. Someone must light the beacon so Loghain and his men know when to join the fight."

"We'll do it," Alistair said, "but can we join the battle after?"

"I see no problem with that, good luck you two."

"May the Maker watch over you, Duncan."

"May He watch over all of us." Duncan said, he turned on his heels and walked off toward the gathering army.

The two Grey Wardens walk off toward the bridge that lead to the tower; just as they reached the bridge the sky roared with thunder and rain started to fall down. Valyris flips up the leather hood of her armor, she was quiet and it made Alistair wonder how she felt about the coming battle.

"Are you nervous?" Alistair asked.

Valyris looked at him in surprise, but her express changes to an easy smile. "Nid...I will admit I have always enjoyed battle."

Alistair frowns a bit. "Okay, that's not weird at all."

"No need to be unease, I am not blood thirsty. Battle is...it is a thing of honor and glory. I wish not to spend my days farming and then to die in my sleep, Alistair. I want to die in battle, die as a warrior."

"Is that why you joined the Wardens?"

Valyris shakes her head with a heavy sigh. "Nid, you do not get it. The Grey Wardens are honorable, it is an honor to be recruited into their ranks, I joined for that reason, not to find my death so early in life."

Alistair grins a little. "But it certainly helps with that goal."

Valyris snort. "I guess so, ah enough of this talk, I hunger for a fight. Let us go on, fahdon."

They quickly made their way across the bridge. When they get to the tower they both noticed a panicked man running toward them. The man almost fell upon his face as he came to a stumbling stop in front of Alistair and Valyris.

"Da-darkspawn! They've over-run the tower! Maker save us!"

"Wha-how?! The tower was suppose to be safe. Valyris we need to-" Alistair stops mid-sentence as he finally noticed Valyris was no longer at his side. He looks up ahead and sees Valyris running toward the tower. "Damn it. Valyris! Wait for me!" He calls as he races after her.

Valyris unsheathed her sword with a battle cry that could scare even a Qunari; the silver blade sung as it was swung through the air. Valyris moved quickly going from target to target without a pause; slicing open the belly of a hurlock-its intestines spilling out onto the grass, hacking off the head of another, stabbing a genlock a few too many times. Alistair couldn't help but watch.

Four hurlocks surrounded Valyris, and Alistair kicked himself for getting caught up in watching Valyris fight; he went to aid her, but he was unneeded. A familiar smoke rapidly filled the area around Valyris, her and the darkspawn disappearing from sight. Only a minute goes by before Valyris is leaping out of the smoke, unharmed and grinning fiercely. The smoke cleared to reveal the mangled corpses of the hurlocks; Alistair thanked the Maker Valyris was on his side.

The darkspawn outside of the tower were finished with quickly. Alistair came up to Valyris, who waited by the door of the tower. "By the Maker, Val, you didn't save any for me." Alistair laughed.

Valyris looked away, her hood hiding the embarrassed smile on her lips. "Krosis, I forget myself in battle, but this is good, yes? It means I am far stronger than them."

"And me!" Alistair grins. "Honestly, where did you learn to fight?"

Valyris shakes her head. "Later, we have no time to waste."

Alistair nods. "Right, lead on then."

Inside the tower was a slaughter; dead bodies of men and women laid slay in drying pools of blood, there were barely a few darkspawn corpses among the gore. Valyris and Alistair worked quickly to change that. They went through the tower rather fast; Valyris really was a skilled swordsman, for every one darkspawn Alistair kills Valyris kills two.

"You really have to tell me where you learned to fight." Alistair panted as he followed Valyris up a staircase.

"Later! We are close, I can feel it."

It was true, every level they went up there was less and less darkspawn, the last floor barely had ten darkspawn. They get to the door of the next floor and Valyris rushes through it without care; Alistair follows her in in a same manner. He regretted that immediately.

An orge took up the room, hunched over and chewing on something-someone. Duncan had taught him all about the many types of darkspawn; orges were easily the strongest of darkspawns and the toughest to kill. They can't fight this thing, Alistair thought, not just him and Valyris they would be crushed within seconds. He stepped closer to her, leaning in to whisper in her ear that they should retreat, but he found the words dying on the tip of his tongue. Valyris's long sword was suddenly no longer a sword, Alistair rubbed at his eyes, and yet the sword did not change back. A silver staff was now in Valyris's hand, the top of it shaped into a dragon's head with a big ruby held between its jaws.

"Do not fear, Alistair, we can fell this creature together." Valyris whispered.

"I'm not so sure about that, Val." Alistair whispered back, but he ready his shield and sword nonetheless. "We should go get others to help us."

"We have no time. Stand strong now, we must fight and then light the beacon."

With that the air around Valyris cackled with energy, smoke rising up from Valyris's skin, and then Valyris thrust out her arm; lightning popped and sizzled as it flew through the air, the lightning bolt slammed into the orge's chest causing it to fall over onto its back. However, the orge quickly rose back onto its feet with a gurgling roar. Alistair takes a deep breath, steeling himself, and as he charged off toward the orge a soothing feeling washed over him.

At first the fight seemed impossible, but as the minutes dragged on, and Alistair's blade dug and cut into the orge's legs, and Valyris burned its torso; it felt like they could win this. And they did. The orge was becoming sluggish, black blood oozing out from its dozens of wounds. Valyris shouted for Alistair to get back, and he did so without thought.

The smoke that cloaked Valyris shot out toward the orge; and Alistair swore for a moment the smoke had taken the shape of a high dragon. The smoke wrapped around the orge and shaped into a clawed hand. Alistair watched in awe as the hand squeezed tighter, and tighter, and tighter; the orge roared out as its bones broke with sickening snaps. When the orge falls limp and quiet is when the smoke finally releases it and fades away.

Valyris steps up to Alistair smiling widely. "You fought well, I am glad to have you as my grah-zeymahzin."

"Your what?" Alistair wasn't even going to try to repeat that.

"Grah-zeymahzin, battle companion. With you at my side I will go into many battles without fear."

"Oh well then, thank you, I guess." Alistair smiles down at Valyris, his chest swelling with pride. "Come on, let's light the beacon we've probably already missed the signal."

A simple snap of her fingers Valyris lights the fire. Alistair goes over to one of the small windows, Valyris joining him and she peeks over his shoulder to see what was going on.

"Look, there's Loghain and his soldiers, they should be marching out onto the battlefield...Wait, what are they doing?" Alistair frowns. The hundreds of torch lights started to move, but they started to move away from the battlefield. "N-no! They're retreating!"

"Nikriin! Aal hin zii ulse kos sizaan!" Valyris snarled. Alistair could barely understand the words, it sounded like Valyris was just simply growling.

"The army, they'll be over-run! Valyris, we have to do-"

The door to the room slams opens, Valyris whips around and then roars in pain as an arrow pierces her shoulder, a second later and another pierces her stomach.

"Valyris!"

Valyris falls to her knees, clutching at the wooden shaft of the arrow in her gut. Alistair had charged off toward the attacking darkspawn. Valyris hears a screech, she looks up to see a darkspawn running at her; she tried to bring up her staff to defend herself, but she was too slow. The darkspawn hit her right in the head, knocking her flat on her back. As Valyris slowly fell to her darkening vision, for a mere moment, she thought she saw a dragon swooping down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monah = mother  
> kogaan = thank you  
> fahdon = friend
> 
> zu'u los krosis = it literally translate to "I am sorrow/sorry" as you can tell Valyris is using it to mean sorry
> 
> kinbok = leader, someone who leads because of age, wisdom, or experience  
> maar = terrible  
> geh = yes  
> nid = no  
> grah-zeymahzin = battle companion  
> nikriin= coward
> 
> aal hin zii ulse kos sizaan = may your soul forever be lost; Valyris uses this phase to shame someone (in this case Loghain)


	3. Like the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onward the Grey Wardens go, to Lothering and an unknown future.

Morrigan carefully opened the door of her room, just wide enough to slip in and then closed it softly. She remembers the late nights where she was sneaking out of the house like this, but never has she opened her door to simply not awaken a person in her bed. Morrigan's eyes drift to her bed for a second, Valyris still sleeping heavily with light snoring. Good. Morrigan walks over to the bed, she reaches out for the covers, but she finds herself pausing just as her fingertips brush the rough fabric.

Morrigan doesn't know why she hesitated. Valyris was a woman just like her, there should be no shame to lay her eyes upon another woman's nude form; but the idea dries out Morrigan's mouth and a lump swell up in her throat. Morrigan shakes her head, she grabs the covers, and throw them back. In the low candle light Valyris's black skin glistens with sweat from the fever she caught from the night before. Morrigan touches Valyris's forehead with the back of her hand, she seemed to have cool down but the fever still wouldn't break. Morrigan sighs trying to keep busy with redressing Valyris's wounds, but her eyes drifted and soaked in Valyris's bare body.

Valyris wasn't like the other young women who Morrigan has studied from the safety of tree branches. Not skinny like poor girls who couldn't get much to eat, wasn't the same thick as the noble women who wore dresses to hug their curves, not lean or lithe like elven hunters. Valyris was fat with muscle, thick arms and soft abs, true strength gained from years of healthy eating and hard work. Morrigan did her best to keep her eyes from drifting to Valyris's breasts or her...womanhood. She quickly replaced the bandages and then pulled the covers back over Valyris.

Morrigan made to step away to the small table pushed up against the wall, but a soft muttering and shifting of the covers draws her attention back to Valyris. Valyris stirs with more mumbling, her eyes slightly opening. Valyris mumbles again, or more like growls and snarl softly; it took Morrigan a moment to realize Valyris was speaking in that odd language of hers.

"'Tis alright, Warden, you are safe," Morrigan leaned down a bit, her voice low and gentle.

Valyris's bright eyes look to her. "You...I know you. Morrigan, lovely name, lovely eyes...lovely..." Valyris's voice trails off as her eyes closed; a minute or two past by before soft snoring rose up from Valyris's chest.

Morrigan ignored the heat that started up in her chest and cheeks. She went over to the table and forced herself into focusing on making more poultice for Valyris.

* * *

Valyris didn't stir until the next day at noon. Morrigan was sat at the small table, nose buried in a book when she heard the creak of wood and muttered words. Morrigan stood up from her seat a sigh leaving her lungs, she turned around and froze up.

Smoke rolled out from under the covers, Valyris's face tight in distress. Valyris thrashed around, kicking off the covers as her nails torn through the bed. The smoke pooled above her taking a vague shape. Morrigan narrowed her eyes looking between Valyris's restless form and the smoke. Valyris suddenly sat up, her eyes wide and burning like a fire; and with a snarl on her lips Valyris lets out an ungodly roar that shook Morrigan right down to her bones.

As the echoing roar faded so did the smoke, and the fire in Valyris's eyes. Valyris gasps and pants, her body shaking and shining with sweat; pupils returning to her orange eyes. She looks about confused until her eyes landed on Morrigan.

"...Morrigan? Wha-where am I?"

Morrigan straightens up from where she had backed up into the table; she clears her throat and wills her hands to stop shaking. "You are in my home, in my bed, recovering from your injures. Do you not remember mother's recuse?"

Valyris's narrowed her eyes in thought, the way they reflected the candle light gave them a fiery glow, and it sent chills down Morrigan's spine. "The battle...shit!" Valyris jumps up from the bed and onto her feet, she starts to pace. "The battle, the Wardens! Loghain! Vobalaan shit, dii yol fen ag ok zii!"

"Calm yourself, Warden." Morrigan came up and grabbed onto Valyris's shoulders, Valyris's skin was unbearably hot. "You are still running a fever and you must rest."

"Fever? Oh...no, no, you are mistaken." Valyris drew away from Morrigan's hands, she sat down on the edge of the bed. "This is my natural body heat. Odd, I know."

Morrigan turns around so she didn't have to look at Valyris's bare body. "Nonetheless, you are still injured too."

"Right, arrows, swords, nasty darkspawns. I am truly fine, Morrigan, I feel no pain...Why are you not looking at me?"

"Because you are naked."

"Oh? Oh! I did not notice. Where is my armor?" Morrigan can hear the floorboards creak as Valyris moves about.

Morrigan sighs. "In the chest at the foot of the bed. Your dimwitted friend was quite worried about you, I'm sure he will be most happy to see you up and about."

"Dimwitted...oh! Alistair, he survived?" Morrigan hears the chest open. "How did we survive? You said your mother saved us?"

Morrigan nodded, though she's not sure if Valyris saw her do that. "Indeed, she plucked you from the tower as a great bird, you and your friend in each talon. She then bought you back here where she healed your wounds the best she could. I've been helping to nurse you back to health."

The chest slams close. "Thank you, Morrigan. I see you took good care of me, there is barely a scar."

Morrigan risks a look over her shoulder, and she lets out a sigh of relief seeing Valyris in her small clothes. Valyris had removed her bandages, her wounds that were once red and raw were now a light grey line that marked Valyris's skin. "'Twas mother who did most of the work, I simply kept your bandages clean."

"Still, you helped, so I thank you." Valyris starts to pull on her thick leather armor. "Do you know where my staff is?"

"By the table, where did you get that? Last I remembered you had a sword."

Valyris quickly finished putting on her sleeveless tunic and leather pants before going over to her staff. "I do have a sword-" the moment Valyris's fingers wrapped around the staff it shifted and changed into a long sword, "-and I also have a staff."

Morrigan's eyes widen in awe, she walks over to stand beside Valyris. "How did-where did you get this?"

"A gift, from my father. No I do not know how it was made." Valyris said before Morrigan could ask the question.

"I see. Well then, I'll let you finish getting dressed. If you need anything I will be downstairs, but I think mother is waiting for you outside."

* * *

Building an army, a seemly impossible quest for such a small group; but Valyris was being an optimist, she kept trying to keep their spirits high with encouraging words. Morrigan doesn't understand why Valyris was trying, or why her mother sent her with the Grey Wardens. It was a fool's errand to try to unite Ferelden to fight the Blight, after all the Grey Wardens and the king fell because of one man's betrayal. Yet here they were making their way toward Lothering.

Night was setting in and Valyris would've kept walking if Alistair hadn't raised his voice in complaint. They found a suitable spot not too far from the road, Alistair set up the one tent they had-which Morrigan has claimed once again for the night-and Valyris went searching for wood and stones for the campfire. However, when Valyris came back, she had not only stones and wood, but a mabari hound followed her.

"Where, did you find that?" Morrigan immediately asks once Valyris was close enough.

"Her? I did not, she found me." Valyris smiles brightly down at the dog. "I saved her, back at Ostagar."

"I think she imprinted onto you then." Alistair said, walking over to join the conversion.

Morrigan grunts in disgust. "Please tell me you're not keeping that mangy thing."

Alistair bends down and pets the dog's head. "Aww, she's not mangy."

"I'll call her Moro."

Morrigan sighs, shaking her head. "So be it, but keep it away from my things."

Valyris nods. "You heard her, stay out of her things, Moro." Valyris walks over to the middle of the camp and went about to making the fire.

Alistair sits down on his bedroll watching Valyris. "What does that mean, Moro?"

"Glory, personal glory." Valyris answered without looking up from her work.

"I know before that you got a bit...angry at me for asking about your language, but I'm really curious. Is it alright if I ask...?"

Valyris pauses for a moment, her brows furrow and her sharp teeth worrying at her bottom lip. "I do not...I am not sure about telling you. I trust you, but...it is too personal."

Alistair nods. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me."

Valyris looks up at Alistair. "Someday I will tell you, I promise. For now small things, not too personal."

Valyris cooked supper for them again before Alistair could even offer; she was quite skilled, and it made Morrigan and Alistair wonder even more about her seemly colorful background. They ate in silent, and when the time came for sleep Valyris took first watch. Alistair was instantly asleep once he laid down upon his bedroll, but Morrigan hesitated at the opening of the tent. Valyris had stood up and stepped away from the camp a bit, pacing back and forth with a staff as her choice of weapon for tonight.

Morrigan thought about calling out to Valyris, to maybe pry a bit more into her life like Alistair had tried, but she found her tongue still. Morrigan shakes her head and ducks into the tent.

* * *

Lothering was a sad little village over run with refugees trying to escape the Horde. Morrigan immediately hated it. She looks to Valyris, watching the odd woman clean blood off of her blade; this was her first time seeing Valyris fight, and she was surprised at Valyris's bloodthirsty nature in battle. Valyris sheaths her sword before drawing up the leather hood of her armor casting her face in shadow.

"It is best if you lead, Alistair."

"What? Why?" Alistair looks up from cleaning his sword.

Valyris gestures to herself. "I am too...strange, I will catch unwanted attention."

"But-"

"Just do it," Valyris snarls, "it is not like you are actually leading the group, you are just pretending until we get the supplies we need."

Alistair sighs, his shoulders slumping a bit. "Right, I'm sorry. Well then, how about I go check out the Chantry and see what news I can learn, while you and Morrigan get the supplies. That sound alright?"

Valyris nods. "Do not take too long, we will meet up in the tavern. Also, take Moro with you, just in case someone decides to pick a fight with you."

They split up once they set foot in the village, Alistair walking off toward the Chantry while Valyris followed behind Morrigan quietly toward a merchant. However, as they were getting the supplies they would need to properly travel on the road, Morrigan realized she didn't actually know if they had the money needed to pay for these things. Morrigan turned to Valyris to ask her, but found herself staring at a pouch being held out to her.

"There should be enough in there." Valyris simply said as she placed the pouch in Morrigan's hand.

Morrigan raised an eyebrow, but didn't question Valyris. She opened the pouch and her eyes almost bungled out of her head; she saw nothing but glinting sovereigns. Morrigan quickly payed the man the three sovereigns, Valyris easily gathered up their new travel pack onto her back; the strength she showed off reminding Morrigan of Valyris's nude body and what it looks like. They walk off toward the tavern.

"Warden, where did you get all of this money?" Morrigan asked as she handed back the pouch.

"It is mine." Valyris put the pouch away into the pack. "When Duncan recruited me I decided to bring all of my money, it was not like anyone else would use it."

"Oh? So you lived alone, no parents, no siblings?"

Valyris smirks slightly. "I know what it is you are doing...but you are somewhat correct, no siblings, but I had a mother."

Morrigan's brows furrow. "Had a mother? Did she die?"

"She might as well have. Templars took her away." Morrigan couldn't see Valyris's face, but the tone of her voice was icy.

"I see you hold no love for the supposed protectors of mages."

Valyris snarls softly, she turned her head toward Morrigan, and Morrigan had to bite onto her tongue to keep down a gasp when she saw the glowing fire of Valyris's eyes. "Nikriin, mal lir. They are nothing, babies that still suckle from their mothers' tits."

Morrigan blinks a few times at Valyris before laughter bubbled up from her chest; the fire in Valyris's eyes dissolves away as she stares at Morrigan in confusion. "Forgive me, Warden, but...heheh...I never imagined I would hear that come from your lips, 'twas quite amusing."

Valyris calms down, a smile slowly breaking out onto her face. "Then I must say such things more often...you have a lovely laugh."

"You use lovely to describe me a lot." Morrigan said willing away the fluttering in her chest.

"Ah, you are right, and I think I have been wrong to use that. Beautiful describes you better." Valyris grins and winks at Morrigan.

"Flattery will only get you so far, Warden." Morrigan turns her head away hoping the heat in her cheeks isn't noticeable.

Valyris grins, but she turns her head and Morrigan can no longer see that pretty smile. "Are you sure about that?"

Honestly, Morrigan wasn't sure, because Valyris's words made her heart race.

* * *

The door to the inn opened, and then closed with a loud enough thud. Leliana spares a glance up from her mug to see an odd couple standing there. A woman with light tan skin, sharp-reflective yellow eyes, and black hair kept in a tight bun; she was dressed in an unflattering-brown wool shirt and a long black skirt that went to her ankles. Leliana couldn't tell what the other person was, though they could be an elf from their height, but the thickness of their body kind of threw off that theory. They were wearing thick leather armor and an iron breastplate, a leather hood hid most of their face.

Before the two strangers could even take a step further into the room a group of armored and armed men approached them. The hooded one snarled and stepped forward, their hand going toward their sword, but the woman held out a hand stopping them.

"Pardon us, milady, but we ask that your companion here remove their hood. We are hunting for Grey Wardens by the order of Teyrn Loghain, you see they are wanted for the treason of betraying the king." The supposed leader of the group of men spoke up, his hand resting on the grip of his sword.

The woman snorts, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms. "My guard is not a Grey Warden, I think I would know since she's been my servant since I was twelve." Her voice was cold as she stared at the man with distaste.

"Then you'll have no problem if she removed her hood, since she isn't a Grey Warden, right?" The man gives the woman an ugly sneer.

Leliana had stood up and walked over by this time, a gentle smile on her lips. "Gentlemen, I'm sure these two are just weary travelers wishing to rest for a bit."

The captain looked down his nose at Leliana. "I'm sure they are, Sister, but I cannot let them pass until I know for a fact."

The woman opened her mouth to argue further, but the hooded woman stepped forward with a raised hand. "It is alright, my Lady." The woman reached up and threw back her hood. An elven woman glared up at the man, heavy burn scars covered the left side of her face, her left eye a milky white while the other eye was a reflective blue; long blonde hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

Leliana now found herself looking at the man with a narrowed stare. "Satisfied, or do you wish to embarrass anyone else by forcing them to show off their scars?"

The man apparently wasn't expecting this because his eyes were wide and his mouth had fallen open a bit. "I-I'm sorry, milady, forgive me."

The elven woman shoved pass him with her shoulder, almost knocking the man to the floor with the hit; the other woman breezed by with a smug smirk on her lips. "I suggest you leave, before my dear guard decides to really put you in your place, and trust me you don't want that. She's a monster in battle."

"C-come on men, we're done here anyways." The captain grumbles as he marches off to the door.

Leliana looks over to the two women, the elven woman had pulled up her hood again; she pulls out a chair for her lady, and once her lady sits down she pushes the chair back in. They were sitting at Leliana's table; she walks over to join me. "Excuse me, I hope you don't mind me sitting with you. I'm Leliana by the way."

"Not at all, it was kind of you to try to step in like that." The elven woman spoke up as she sat down beside her lady. There was a strange accent to her words, and Leliana couldn't place it at all, and she's met all types of people. "I'm Valyris, and this is apparently my Lady Morrigan."

Morrigan rolls her eyes. "'Twas the first thing that came to mind, but what was that? I didn't know you could change your appearance, why not do that instead of walking around with your hood up?"

Valyris shrugs her shoulders. "It takes a lot of focus and energy, it is a lot safer to just wear the hood."

"Wait are you..." Leliana leans in so only Morrigan and Valyris hear her, "...are you a mage?"

Valyris nods. "So is Morrigan, but unlike Morrigan, I am not an apostate anymore." Valyris turns her head toward Morrigan.

Morrigan looks at Valyris too, and rolls her eyes with a tiny smile on her lips. "Wipe that smirk from your face, you're the one being hunted, not me, Warden."

"Ah. Right." Valyris growls lowly. "I cannot believe that vobalaan shit is calling us the betrayers when he was the one who abandoned the battle!" Valyris slams her fists on the table, almost causing Leliana's mug of ale to fall over.

Morrigan places a hand on Valyris's right shoulder. "Calm yourself, Warden, before you draw everyone's attention."

"Wait, so you are a Grey Warden?" Leliana questions Valyris.

"I am, why? Are you going to turn me in?"

Leliana shakes her head no "It's your duty as Grey Wardens to fight the Bright, that is what you do, what you're meant to do. That is why I'm going to join you."

Valyris and Morrigan glance at each other before looking back at Leliana, Morrigan's eyebrow raised in confusion and Valyris's face still hidden within her hood. "Are you...serious?" Valyris slowly asks.

Leliana frowns a little. "I know I may not look like it, but I'm quite skilled with a bow, and I have many other talents. I wasn't always a lay-sister of the Chantry."

Morrigan and Valyris share another glance between each other. Morrigan takes Valyris's elbow as she rose up. "A word with you, Warden." Morrigan pulled Valyris away before she could say anything.

Valyris stumbles a bit as Morrigan drags her outside. "Morrigan? What are you doing?"

Morrigan stops once their a few feet away from the tavern, she turns around to face Valyris, not letting go of Valyris's elbow. "Tell me you're going to tell her no."

"Well..."

"Valyris! She is just another sheep that follows the lies of the Chantry, it is that same Chantry that makes us mages seem like monsters to the common idiots of this land!"

"...She is like the sun." Valyris whispers.

Morrigan frowns, her grip on Valyris's elbow tightening. "What?"

Valyris looks up at Morrigan, her eyes glowing from under the shadow of her hood. "Her soul, it burns so brightly!" Valyris is breathless as she speaks. "Yet her warmth is gentle, like days in spring. I think she is different than what she appears. Do not let her looks fool you, Morrigan."

Morrigan stares into Valyris's earnest eyes for what seems like hours before she finally lets out a heavy sigh, she lets go of Valyris's elbow. "Fine, go tell the Chantry Sister she may join us."

Valyris smiles widely, she grabs Morrigan's hand, and plants a kiss to the back of it. "Thank you, Morrigan! You will not regret this!"

"I already do." Morrigan grumbles as she pulls her hand away, turning away in hopes to hide her blush. "Just go get the foolish girl, you idiot."

"As you wish, my Lady." Valyris grins as Morrigan groans.

Alistair returned just as Valyris came back with Leliana; after introducing the two other members of the group-Moro happily greeting Leliana with a few kisses-Leliana quickly went to the Chantry to get her things. It takes awhile before Leliana returns to them, dressed in black leathers with a sword and dagger hanging from her hips, and a longbow around her. Both Alistair and Morrigan look on in shock while Valyris glows in delight.

They leave the village, or at least they were going to until Valyris spotted the cage. A man twice her size could barely stand within the iron cage; his skin a bronze color with an almost metallic sheen to it, his silver hair bounded in braids, and his violet eyes glared down at them.

"Go away, I have nothing to say to you villagers."

"He's a Qunari, just like you, Valyris." Alistair said.

Leliana perks up in interest. "You're a Qunari?"

Valyris chuckles nervously. "Uh, somewhat?" Valyris reaches up and pulls down her hood, finally revealing her true face to Leliana. "I had the most unlikely parents."

Leliana was instantly drawn in by Valyris's orange eyes. "Maker..." she whispered breathless.

"Why are you in this cage?" Valyris asked as she turned back to the Qunari man.

The Qunari man doesn't answer, he was just staring down at Valyris with harsh eyes. "You are not of the Qun."

"No, I am not."

"You do not speak like a Qunari."

"No."

The man narrowed his eyes even more, if that possible. "You are not Qunari, what are you? You smell of smoke and stale blood."

Valyris steps right up to the bars of the cage, she gestures for the man to lean down closer, and when he does Valyris whispers something to him. The Qunari man's eyes widen and he stands up as straight as he could within the bars. "I see. Then I have a request of you, ataashi. I cannot return to the Qunari, but I do not wish to die in this cage. I would travel with you to find either my death or my atonement with you."

Valyris immediately nods. "I will be honored to have you by my side as grah-zeymahzin. I'm Valyris."

"You may call me Sten."

* * *

"So, where do we go first?" Alistair asks, his mouth full of stew.

Valyris chuckles. "Swallow before speaking, and I was thinking the Circle."

Morrigan's nose wrinkles up in distaste. "Honestly, 'tis a waste of time, like the Templars would give up their prisoners."

Valyris smiles softly, she reaches out and gently takes Morrigan's hand; Leliana's eye is drawn to the sight. "I hate going to them as much as you, Morrigan, but we need their help. We do not have to like those mal lir, we just have to use them." Valyris smirks a little at the end.

Morrigan shares that smirk. "You raise a good point, Warden...What does mal lir mean?"

"You-you said it right! Ha! It means little weaklings...You sound lovely saying it." 

"I sound like a growling beast," Morrigan said with a slight chuckle.

"And it sounds so lovely coming from you, doesn't she Leliana?"

Leliana startles a bit at suddenly being addressed. "Oh, yes. Quite sexy actually."

Morrigan pulls her hand from Valyris's, she straightens up as she wills away the heat from her cheeks. Valyris chuckles. "I could teach you more, but it is a hard tongue to learn." Valyris said. "But I am sure a smart woman like you will learn it quickly."

"Once again, Flattery will only get you so far, Warden."

"As you say, my Lady." Valyris stood up. "I will take first watch, we will head toward the Circle and then to Redcliffe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vobalaan = unworthy; but Valyris was using it to call Loghain a worthless shit
> 
> dii yol fen ag ok zii = my fire will burn his soul
> 
> nikriin = coward  
> mal lir = little weaklings
> 
> As you can see, Valyris loves insulting people.


	4. Back at Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moments during traveling.

"You wish to...spar with me?" Valyris looked upon Alistair as if he grew a second head. He hated the look.

"Well, yeah, you're one of the best fighters I've ever seen. You may be even greater than...than Duncan." Alistair looks down, trying to remind himself that he couldn't-can't get upset about this right now. A hand upon his shoulder made him look into Valyris's bright eyes.

"I just want to be sure this is what you want. As you say, I am good and I do not wish to you hurt you."

Alistair liked that about Valyris, she was always looking out for others and never herself, a bit concerning at times but Valyris has shown more than once she can defend herself with no trouble. "If I want to get better I'll have to fight someone better than me. I hope you're up to the challenge of training me."

They set aside their food and moved away from the campfire to a few feet away, closer to the forest edge. Alistair was still wearing his armor, but he realized Valyris was only dressed in a wool tunic and cotton pants, she didn't even have her magical sword with her. "Um, wait, what are we going to use to fight?"

Valyris grins, and suddenly Alistair feels a pressure on his chest and then next he's staring up the sky; he frowns in confusion until he notices the pain in his chest and back. Valyris appears in his vision, a large grin on her face. "Me? I am going to beat you down into the ground with my hands. You can use your sword and shield."

Alistair groans as he sits up, Valyris takes a few steps away from him. "Onto your feet, we shall spar until your body can stand no more."

"What?!" Alistair hesitated to fully stand up.

Valyris flashs Alistair that large grin again, and Alistair doesn't remember it looking so wicked before. "I train you like I was trained."

Alistair got onto his feet, but he started to back away. "I think I chan-"

"You want to become stronger, like me?"

"...Well, yeah, but I don't think-"

"Then you need to go through what I went through to become strong like me. Do you wish to be my equal in battle?"

"...Yes."

Valyris's grin softens into a smile. "Then let us start, I will be easy for this night." With that Valyris started to remove her clothing.

Alistair's eyes almost bungled out of his head. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

Valyris pauses just as she got her tunic over her head. "Undressing? This is apart of my training, you are more wanting to dodge a blade when you have nothing on."

"What kind of parents did you have?" Alistair asks.

Valyris threw her tunic behind her, went to undo the lacing of her pants when she took note of the eyes watching her from the campfire. "Leliana, Morrigan. Come to watch me beat Alistair, or watch me undress? Either way I am happy with the attention."

Morrigan rolls her eyes, but Valyris can see the red of her cheeks. "I came to watch you destroy Alistair, 'twill be most amusing to see him eat dirt."

Leliana, so bright in the darkness, simply smiled as she sat forward with her elbows on her knees, her chin resting in the palms of her hands. "Both."

Valyris grins and she pulls down her pants. "Then I welcome you. Alistair, you are lucky tonight, for you may keep your sword and armor on." Valyris kicked her pants off to the side. "I will fight with nothing, not even magic, that should be fair."

Alistair was regretting this more and more; he knew Valyris was strong, but he never realized just how big her arms were. His eyes drift over the soft muscle of her stomach, her large thighs-Alistair shakes himself from _those_ thoughts. He points his stare at her feet. "Uh, this doesn't seem fair to you."

"Trust me, it's fair, now stop stalling and attack me."

Alistair takes his shield off his back, but doesn't unsheathe his sword. He raises his shield and charges at Valyris with a cry. Alistair is only a foot from Valyris when she moves quickly to the side with a fist raised. His vision turns white as he feels himself hit the ground. His vision clears after a few seconds, and he sees Valyris standing above him with knitted brows. The ringing leaves his ears and he can hear Morrigan laughing wildly in the background.

"I did not think I hit you that hard." Valyris held out her hand.

Alistair takes Valyris's hand and she pulls him onto his feet; Alistair finally takes notice of the pain in his temple. He hisses softly as he gingerly touched his temple. "What...happened?" He glances off to the side; Leliana is staring at them with wide eyes and an open mouth, and Morrigan is holding her sides-still laughing.

"I punched you a bit too hard, I swear I thought I was holding back. Do you...do you want to keep fighting, or call it a night?"

"You were holding back?" The pain in his temple was growing.

"I thought I was!" Valyris is starting to look a bit more worried, and panicked. "I was sure I did not put my full weight behind the hit."

Alistair blinks numbly not sure how he felt about this bit of information. "I think...I need to sit down." He starts to stumble his way over to his bedroll.

Valyris is right at his side and helping him walk. "Zu'u los krosis! I did not mean to, I really did not!"

Alistair waves off her apology. "It's okay, Valyris, you just scrambled my brain only a little bit."

"Alistair! This is not funny, I said I do not wish to you hurt, this is why!" Valyris helps Alistair sit down on his bedroll. "Ah, let me see that." She turns Alistair's head to the right, she hisses softly when she saw a dark bruise already forming on his temple.

"How bad is it? Will I ever know how to read again?"

Valyris rolls her eyes, she places her hand on his temple, and immediately her hand glows a soft blue. "You feel a slight pain for awhile, but no permanent damage."

Alistair nods, and then his eyes were drawn to a little detail he forgot. "Val...you're still only in your small clothes."

* * *

"I don't understand, you look like a woman."

Everyone paused; Alistair half way down his sword with a whetstone, Leliana pausing in fletching an arrow, and Morrigan with mortar and pestle in her lap. Valyris slowly sets aside the hare she had been skinning before standing up, she tilts her head back to look up at Sten. She didn't even come up to Sten's chest.

"I am, how does this confuse you?" Valyris asks, a soft smile on her lips.

"You're a Grey Warden, therefore you can't be a woman." Sten said, almost impatiently like he was talking to a child.

Valyris chuckles. "Ah, that is the Qun way, yes? I have some surprising news, Sten. Women can be warriors." Valyris puts her hands on her hips, now grinning up at Sten.

Sten lets out a growl in frustration. "That makes no sense. Women are artisans, farmers, priestesses. One doesn't get to choose these things. What race he is born, the size of his hands, the color of his hair, whether he is foolish or clever. These things aren't choices, they just are."

"But what you do can be a choice." Valyris said.

"Is it?" Sten simply said.

Valyris opens her mouth, but she slowly closes it, her brows knitted in thought. "Well, yes...but then again, I was to be a warrior from birth."

Sten's brows rose in surprise, his eyes widening. "You were?"

Valyris nods, a sorrowful expression now washing over her face. "What am I to you, Sten?"

"Ataashi." Sten said lowly, almost a tone of respect in his voice.

"Yes, I was to be a warrior from birth, that was always the plan...or I could have become a farmer!" Valyris is instantly grinning again. "Ah, but the farming life made me restless, I love battle too much. Do you at least understand a little, Sten?"

"...No." Sten looks down with his usual frown, but Valyris saw something different in his eyes. "But I think I understand you better." Sten turned on his heels and walked away to the edge of the camp, Moro following after him.

Valyris shakes her head as she sat back down and went back to skinning the hare.

"What was that about?" Alistair asks hesitantly.

"Hm? You heard did you not? The Qun has a different view on what women do in society, though it is not a very different view, many men-even women-share this view across the world." Valyris finished skinning the hare and went about to preparing it for supper.

"No, I understood that, I meant what was he calling you. What is an uh...ah-t-"

"An ataashi, and I do not know, go ask Sten." Valyris grins as she cut up the hare.

"Wha-horseshit! Come on, Val, what did he call you?"

Valyris is silent as she contiunes to cook up supper. Alistair sighs, ready to give up in his prying, but then Valyris's raspy voice drew back his attention. "It is what his people call me, that is all I will say."

"But what does it meeeaannn?!" Alistair whines.

"I am not telllliiinnnggg." Valyris looks over her shoulder and sticks her tongue out at Alistair; it was forked and dark red.

"Whoa!" Two very different voices say. Leliana is suddenly at Valyris's side, looking at her tongue in shock. "How did this happen?"

Valyris looks a bit embarrassed, maybe shy, as she put her tongue back in her mouth. "Uh um...natural? I was born like this?"

"Born?! Is it, weird? Does it feel strange?" Leliana asks.

Valyris shrugs her shoulders helplessly. "Like I say, born like this, it feels...normal, to me."

A hand on Leliana's shoulder pulls her away from Valyris. "Leave the poor Warden alone, she is not some exotic animal to gawk at." Morrigan scowls down at Leliana.

"It is alright, Morrigan. Leliana is not the first to ask such questions. Though the last time I had a woman ask about my tongue, we were about to have sex." Valyris smirks seeing a pink tint take up Leliana's and Morrigan's cheeks. "She was...very pleased when I showed her how it felt."

Morrigan makes a noise of disgust. "I don't want to hear about your past couplings. Do you not have a rabbit to cook?"

Valyris chuckles as she goes back to cooking. "You are right! We Wardens have endless pits as stomachs, and I am feeling quite hungry."

Morrigan rolls her eyes and walks off toward her tent, but Leliana stayed at Valyris's side. "So...You enjoy the company of women?"

Valyris hums a yes as she nods her head. "Yes, but I did not know for sure until I hit adulthood."

"Oh? Why?"

"I did not have sex until then." Valyris grins, but does not look from the pan that was over the fire, she throws the rabbit meat into it. "You see, many young women in the village I grew up in did not like my looks...expect for one." A soft smile now forms on Valyris's face. "Her name is Jacqueline, and she is wonderful. We have spent many nights together either in my room, or by a private pond on my mother's farm."

Leliana finds herself getting lost in Valyris's raspy voice and the dim glow of her eyes. "How did you two get together?"

Valyris spares Leliana a glance before looking back at the sizzling meat in the pan. "It is a small village, everybody knew everybody, and it was hard not to know someone like me. She came by almost every morning since the day her family moved into the village; she would buy fresh fruit, sit down, and watch me work in the dirt. At first I thought she did it because I was something strange to sneer at, but clearly that was untrue."

Valyris pauses in the story to take the pan off of the fire, she stands and moves a pot of water onto the fire now. "It was my day of birth, twenty summers I have seen, and it was unbearably hot that day, but it did not bother me. Most of the villagers were lazying about, trying to keep cool, but I worked in the blazing summer, harvesting peaches and peppers. However, I knew better than to exhaust myself in this heat, so I went to the pond for a quick swim."

"I went under the water for only a moment, but when I came back up she was there, standing nude as if she always walked about like that. She joined me in the water, pressed her body against mine, and asked if she could touch me. I think I cried as I said yes, I never thought I would find someone to love my body in the way she did." Valyris lets out a wistful sigh. "We fucked until the stars came out."

"Do you love her?"

Valyris freezes up. "I...I am not sure. We were lovers, yes, but we did not claim each other, or at least we did not out loud. It does not matter, she moved away about four years ago. She never wrote to me once."

Leliana frowns, she reaches out and touches Valyris's shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear this."

"No, there is no need. My desire for her has long since gone out...What about you? Do you desire women as I do? Or do men only caught your gaze...or maybe both?"

Leliana can feel heat wash over her face. "Women...I do not mind teasing a man here or there but...but there is something about women that always draw me in more than men."

Valyris grins coyly as she looks at Leliana. "Maybe we could spend more time together and talk about this in a more private setting, yes?"

"I think I'd like that very much, Valyris."

* * *

"Morrigan, can I ask you a question?"

Morrigan glanced up from her book; Valyris stood there with a gentle smile, dressed comfortably after a long day of traveling. "I guess it depends upon the question, would you like to sit?"

Valyris nods as she sits down beside Morrigan, a foot between them. "I wish to ask about your mother."

"Why? I did not think she was of much interest to you."

"She reminds me of something, so I simply wish to ask, is your mother as she appears?"

Morrigan chuckles lowly as she bookmarks her place in the book and closes it. "That depends, what do you see her as?"

Valyris goes quiet for a moment, her brow furrow in thought, and then she answers slowly. "She appears to be a powerful being that wears not her true form."

"So, what? You are saying you think she's a demon?"

"I did not say that." Valyris sighs, she reaches up and pulls her hair out of the ponytail; her black hair doesn't reflect the light of the fire. "Her soul...it tells me of a being that has lived many lives, but has only ever lived one. So this is why I ask."

Morrigan hums as she studies Valyris for a moment. There was so much she wished to know about the Warden, and this desire surprised her; none before have peaked her interest so strongly before, but there was secrets to Valyris, and Morrigan hungered to learn them. Valyris didn't look to her, she stared into the small campfire before them, those beautiful eyes burning like the fire itself; Morrigan couldn't guess the emotions that swirled within those eyes.

"Have you ever heard the tale that the Chasind tell of my mother?" Valyris looks to Morrigan with a shake of her head. "As the tale is sung by bards, there was a time when Flemeth was young and beautiful..."

Morrigan tells Valyris the tale, and Valyris stays quiet for the entirely of it, simply watching Morrigan as she talks. At the end of it Valyris nods and she moves to stand up.

"Thank you, Morrigan, it was an interesting story."

"Dare I ask of your own mother? I know not many are abominations of legend, but nevertheless I find myself curious."

Valyris stills and looks back to Morrigan, she stares for a minute before she sits back down. "My monah is Nora, an elvish apostate, who you know was taken by Templars. I do not know if she is dead or not, I hope she is not but yet...I do not wish for her to live in a cage for the rest of her life."

Morrigan raises an eyebrow. "And you two lived in a village for how many years without being noticed?"

Valyris smiles a little. "The village I grew up in was a haven for apostates, there was probably two dozens of us."

"Truly? So if this was a haven, there must have been efforts to protect this place, how did the Templars find you? And how come you were not captured too?" Morrigan leans forward.

"I do not know how they discovered the village, and I was not there when the Templars came, I had traveled to a larger town to sell some produce. When I came back most of the mages were gone, the door of my home kicked in and my monah gone."

Morrigan sighs, silence taking root for a moment. "What was Nora like?" Morrigan asked, her voice low and hesitate.

Valyris brights up a bit more, she smiles wider as she talks. "The most bull-headed woman you'd ever meet, but she had such a soft heart. When we had strawberries during spring she would give them to children of the village. She had a limp in her left leg, and she _hated_ it when people treated her like she couldn't do anything because of it...You kind of remind me of her."

Morrigan raises an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

"She is strong of spirit, just like you, her freedom is very important to her. Though she was a mage warrior, not a shape-changer of the wilds."

"Mage warrior?"

Valyris nods, excitement filling her face. "An arcane warrior, ancient mages who wield sword and magic together. Nora taught me it, I could show you too!"

Morrigan's eyes widen. "I have read of such mages, but there is sadly not a lot on them. I...I would be honored if you taught me, but what would you want in exchange?"

Valyris's smile melts away into confusion. "Exchange? Nothing, I wish to keep this art alive, the more mages that know it the better. Would you like to learn it? I can train you at the same time with Alistair." Valyris grins now. "And when the time comes, you can beat him up a little."

"Perhaps as you teach me to be an arcane warrior, I can teach you to shape-shift into beasts. Does that sound agreeable to you?"

Valyris nods rapidly. "Yes! We will start to tomorrow." Valyris jumps onto her feet, her body full of energy now, bouncing on her toes. "Kogaan, Morrigan. I had been feeling...down with each day we grow closer to the Circle, but I think this has helped me."

Morrigan smiles a little. "Kogaan, I'm guessing that means thanks? Well then, you're welcome, though I have to give my thanks too. I'm always looking to learn new magic."

* * *

"We are done!" Valyris's voice thundered and echoed out into the night; the greatsword she wielded shifted into a long sword, and she sheathed the blade. Valyris walks over to Morrigan's and Alistair's prone forms on the ground, both of them panting heavily and sweating; Valyris wasn't even winded even after fighting two people at the same time for an hour. "Shall we take a break, or stop for the night?"

"I think...I'm good." Alistair said breathless.

Valyris nods, she looks to Morrigan. "Morrigan?"

"I agree."

Valyris chuckles, she reaches down and helps them both onto their feet. "You two did wonderful! You almost got me with that shield bash, Alistair. And Morrigan! Your sword play is improving surprisingly fast, you will be a warrior soon enough. Now go rest up, tomorrow we will reach the Circle."

Alistair immediately goes to his bedroll, shedding off armor and setting it off to the side with his shield. Leliana walks over to him and hand him a plate of food. Morrigan, too tired to walk over to her tent, she sits down on a log at the main campfire; Leliana comes over to her and give her a plate of food too. Morrigan sighs and mutters a thank you as she takes the plate; Morrigan went to dig in, but she paused when Leliana sat down beside her.

Morrigan wasn't sure what she should do. She spared a glance toward Valyris, but the Warden was a few feet off speaking with Sten; she looked back to Leliana with a raised brow. "'Twas there something you wanted?"

Leliana simply shook her head, she hand lashed out quickly and she stole a piece of cheese from Morrigan's plate. Leliana nibbled on the cheese, her head tilted upward to the sky. Morrigan tore her eyes away from Leliana's pale throat and focused on eating, her stomach rumbling lowly in agreement.

It's only been four days since Valyris started to train her in the ways of the arcane warrior, and Morrigan awoke each morning sore to her bones. Morrigan has never experienced such harsh teaching, not even from her own cruel mother, and it made Morrigan admire the strength of Valyris's body even more. Morrigan sneaks a glance at her right arm wondering how long until she gained enough muscle to swing a sword like it was a stick like Valyris did. Now Morrigan sneaked a glance at Leliana; though the Chantry Sister wore clothing that covered up most of her skin, her arms were exposed and even Leliana had strong biceps.

"You will get there soon."

Morrigan shakes herself out her thoughts, and she looks up into Leliana's pale blue eyes. "Excuse me?"

Leliana reaches out and touches Morrigan's upper arm. "Your strength, I saw you staring." Leliana smiles softly, no judgement in her voice or eyes. "I've used a longbow for many years so I'm quite strong."

Leliana stands up and goes over to her pack, she picks up her bow, quiver, and something else. Morrigan watches silently as Leliana comes back over to stand in front of Morrigan, and she sees now it was an apple that Leliana had grabbed. Leliana hands the apple to Morrigan.

"Could you throw this into the air as hard as you can when I say so?"

Morrigan takes the apple as she stands up. "I suppose."

Leliana smiles, she pulls an arrow from the quiver, nocked it, and looked up at the sky. "Throw."

Morrigan may have used a bit of magic to help her throw the apple high up into the air. Leliana instantly aimed up and released the arrow, she moved quickly as she nocked another, release, nocked, release; the apple hit the ground, three arrows sticking out of it. Leliana frowns, she had one more arrow nocked and had the bowstring pulled back. Morrigan eyed the bungling muscle of Leliana's arm, and her nose wrinkled up when she had a sudden desire to feel the bicep.

Leliana eased her pull on the bowstring and returned the arrow to the quiver. "Years of practice has allowed me to use a longbow, a bow that takes far more strength to wield than a sword. You'll be able to wield a sword within a month or two without problem."

"Did I ever say I doubted my abilities?" Morrigan snarls.

"No, but I could see it in your eyes." Leliana smiles gently, again no judgement upon her voice or in her eyes. "You're very determined, and under Valyris's guidance I'm sure you'll be an arcane warrior soon enough, but if you ever wish to train a bit more, you may find me a far tougher and suitable training partner than Alistair."

Leliana went over and picked up the apple, she removed the arrows from it. Leliana looked over her shoulder at Morrigan, takes a bite, and with a smirk and wink she walks off toward Valyris. Morrigan's eyes are drawn to the sway of Leliana's hips, and she doesn't stop herself from staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zu'u los krosis = I am sorry  
> monah = mother  
> kogaan = thank you


	5. The Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons fill the Tower, but Valyris is determined to save the mages; however, Valyris is unprepared to meet the horrors that wait for her inside.

Dusk had fallen upon the land, painting the sky in rich blues and purples; however, the Tower was a foreboding shadow against the sky. Valyris has never really felt fear in her life; not at Ostagar as the army was overran by the darkspawn, not when she learned the Templars had stolen her mother, and not when she first felt her soul burn with fire. However, now with the Tower-and the Templars-standing so close to her, Valyris can't stop the shake that has taken her hands. Valyris swallowed pass the lump in her throat as she drew up her hood.

Valyris fell back as Alistair took point, and he spared a nervous look back to Valyris; she gave him a thumbs up and what she hoped with an encouraging smile. Valyris founds herself standing between Leliana and Morrigan. A lone Templar stood on the small dock, his arms crossed and a bored look on his face until he spots the small ragtag group approaching him. The Templar straighten up and gave Alistair a narrowed stare.

"By order of the Knight-Commander no one can cross over to the Tower."

"What? Why?! We must speak with the Knight-Commander at once, it's urgent!"

The Templar sneers. "Don't care, I have my orders, so just turn around and go back the way you came from."

Alistair blisters. "We are Grey Warden and we have need of the Circle!"

"Right, and I'm the Queen of Antiva." The Templar rolled his eyes.

Alistair was about ready to push the Templar into the lake, but a hand on his shoulder made him look to his side. Valyris stepped up to the Templar as she unsheathed her sword, the blade caught fire, she tilted up her head and all the Templar could see was her blazing eyes.

"You will take us to the Tower, or you will meet the end of my blade." Valyris growled, her voice unnaturally low.

The Templar stiffen up, and Valyris grinned seeing a puddle starting to form under his foot. He quickly went about to getting the boat ready to sail. The flames on her blade went out and she sheathed her sword with a satisfied huff.

"I could've handled that ya know," Alistair said with a slight pout.

Valyris smiles, she reaches up and pats Alistair's cheek. "I am sure you could have, but I rather we hurry, I want the mages support and then I want out of here. Something does not feel right here."

The ride to the Tower was quiet and unsettling; a sickness would not leave Valyris's stomach, her hands are clammy and a cold sweat was on the back of her neck. There was something truly wrong going on. They reached the other shore, and Valyris found herself taking point now with Alistair right behind her.

The moment Valyris set foot into the Tower she saw her feelings were right. Templars ran about like headless chickens, many were lain out upon bedrolls with injures. Valyris frowns as she takes a few steps forward, but a booming voice stills her.

"What is this? I said no one was allowed near the Tower. Who are you?" A tall man marches over to Valyris. He was an older man, probably in his late forties or early fifties.

"I am Grey Warden Valyris, we came here seeking the aid of mages for the Blight, but I see something bad has happened here."

"I'm Knight-Commander Greagoir, and you will find no help from the Circle, Warden, the Tower has fallen to abominations. I have called for the Rite of Annulment."

Valyris snarls. "You have failed your duty of protecting these mages, so now you slaughter them to make up for your failure." Valyris shakes her head and she pushes pass Greagoir. "I will save the mages then and free this Tower of the demons."

"Templars, stop her!" Greagoir shouts.

Immediately two Templars come at Valyris with their swords drawn, but with a wave of her hand the Templars are sent flying into a stone wall. "You cannot stop me, I could-and can-kill every Templar in this room. So, will you let go without a fight, or must I kill you in your shame?"

Greagoir stands fuming, but he makes no move toward Valyris; finally he lets out a growl in frustration. "Fine! Try to save this doomed Tower, but know this, I will not open those doors unless First Enchanter Irving is with you to tell me the Tower is clear of demons."

* * *

The heavy thud of the doors closing behind them made Valyris's heart jolt. For a moment her fear had been replaced with fury back there, but now that the Templars were gone and the scent of decay was in the air that heavy sickness came back stronger than before. There were bodies littering the floor, mage and Templar alike. Smoke started to rise from her skin as she took a shaky step forward, a familiar voice-small but comforting-speaking to her at the back of her mind.

A gentle warmth washes over Valyris, she takes a deep breath as Leliana squeezed her hand. "Valyris? Are you okay?"

"Geh, just...give me a moment, this place makes me uncomfortable." Valyris does her best to give Leliana a smile, but she knows it's weak.

Valyris straightens up, pulls her hand from Leliana's, and she marches forward using all of her willpower to ignore the death around her. They soon came to a large room, and Valyris stopped the group when she sees a group already in the room. About a dozen of children and five adults were huddled up in the middle of the room. An older woman stepped forward, staff held up and her hand full of fire.

Valyris holds up her hands. "We mean you no harm I-wait...Wynne, is that you?"

Wynne frowned, the fire in her hand flickering out. "Yes, how do you know me?"

"It is I-" Valyris pulls down her hood, "-Valyris of the Grey Wardens, I thought you would remember me."

"Oh how could I forget someone so unique! Forgive me, Warden, it seems my old age is getting to me." Wynne puts her staff on her back. "But what brings you here, Warden?"

Valyris steps closer to Wynne. "We have come here for the mages' aid in stopping the Blight, but I come here to discover the Templars have failed at their basic duty of protecting the Tower. So I am now doing their fucking duty."

"I see. So you have come here to kill us." Wynne's face grew grim.

"What?! By the Gods, no! I have come to clear out the demons and save any mages still living. You all look to be breathing."

Wynne relaxes, a small smile taking up her face. "Then I would like to help you. This Tower is my home, these mages my family, I would see them safe."

Valyris nods. "I cannot deny you this, you may come with us Wynne."

"You want us to assist this preachy schoolmistress? To rescue these pathetic excuses for mages?" Morrigan walks up to Valyris's side, a sneer pointed at Wynne. "They allow themselves to be corralled like mindless cattle. Now their masters have chosen death for them and I say let them have it."

"You would ask me to allow the slaughter of children and innocents?" Valyris's voice dropped to an unnatural low, her words coming out between snarls and growls; her eyes now alight with flame. "I suggest you never say such a thing to me again or I will run you through with my blade."

Morrigan immediately retreats to the rear of the group, her stare pointed to the floor. Valyris shakes her head, shutting her eyes for a minute before reopening them; the fire in them had died out. "Forgive her, Wynne, she was not raised in a kind home. I must ask before we go on, do you know if any mages live beyond this point?"

Wynne nods, glancing at Morrigan then looking back to Valyris. "There was two other mages apart of our group, Enchanter Nora and Enchanter Jacqueline, but they stayed behind to fight off the demons. They haven't return yet and I fear the worst for them."

"Will the others be safe here by themselves?" Valyris looks to the children and the four adults.

"They will, no demons have come to the barrier since Enchanter Nora and Jacqueline stayed behind."

"Then let us go on, the sooner this Tower is clear the better." Valyris walked toward the doorway where a shimmering blue barrier stood.

Wynne drops the barrier, and Valyris leads the group onward. She kept her hand upon the hilt of her sword, she could sense demons, but none seemed to be close by but above her. Valyris caught the scent of fire and ash before they came into the library, it appeared to have been on fire at some point but the flames have been put out. No enemies so far, though there is signs of recent battle.

Wynne frowned as they walk between the bookcases. "I hope Nora and Jacqueline are alright, this is where they left us so we could get away safely."

"I am sure they are fine. They must be strong to stay behind so willingly."

They continue through the library and get to the staircase that leads to the next level. They head up. The second level is eerily quiet, and as they step further in Valyris spots movement from the corner of her eye. She pulls out her sword as she turns sharply, but she calms herself seeing it was just a man.

"Owain! What are you doing here?" Wynne questioned the man as she rushed up to him.

The man, Owain, turned around to reveal an emotionless face and the Chantry symbol burned into his forehead. "Hello Wynne. I'm clearing up the stock room."

Wynne pinched the bridge of her nose as a heavy sigh leaves her. "That's not what I meant, why are you still here when there are demons about?"

"I tried to leave, when things got quiet, but there was a barrier. Finding no other way out, I returned to work."

Wynne lets out an even heavier sigh. "Owain, you should have said something, I would've dropped the barrier for you."

"The stock room is familiar. I prefer to be here."

"Did others pass through here?" Valyris steps up beside Wynne; her sword back in its sheath.

"Enchanter Nora and Enchanter Jacqueline came through saying they were going to clear out the demons, I hope they are alright. I would like the Tower to return to normal. There was also Niall, who took the Litany of Adralla."

A hand grabs onto Valyris's shoulder, she looks up into Wynne's worried face. "That protects from mind domination, which means blood magic...I was afraid of this. We should find Niall."

They go into the next room and found the sight of a very recent battle, pools of blood dying under two mages both of them men. They go onward through the long hallway, each room they pass they find the door open and inside the signs of battle. They were coming to another archway when Valyris picked up faint voices; she stopped and everyone else did so too. Valyris gestured to stay quiet as she gingerly walked forward.

"Nora, no, you need to rest!" The voice was familiar and it itched at Valyris's mind as she tried to think where she's heard this voice before.

"Oh shut up! Just because you've fucked my daughter doesn't give you the right to act like my kid."

Valyris gasps and she rushes into the open room where the voices were coming from. There stood a woman dressed in blue velvet and purple silk robes; her head shaved, blue eyes narrowed in a harsh stare, and blue wings tattooed on her cheekbones. The other woman was elven, dressed in Templar armor that barely fitted her and a sword sheathed at her hip; long-dark brown hair with streaks of grey, reflective blue eyes, and light brown skin.

"Monah!"

The elven woman looked up in surprise, her mouth dropping open. "Valyris? Is...is that really you?" Valyris nods wildly as she rushes forward, Nora opens her arms and laughs as Valyris rams into her, but she stays upon her feet. "Oh my little Vally! I've missed you so much!" Nora wraps her arms tightly around Valyris.

"Monah, monah! I-I have missed you so greatly!" Valyris sobs into Nora's shoulder.

"Hush now, Vally, we're together again and I won't leave you now." Nora carefully pets Nora's hair.

"You two know each other?" Wynne asks, a curious furrow in her brow.

Valyris pulls away slowly from Nora, she turns around to her companions with the brightest of smiles on her face. "This is my mother!"

"Your mother?!" Leliana and Alistair gasped at the same time.

"I hate to ruin this tender moment, but we're in a Tower full of demons?"

Valyris turns to the mage that had been talking to Nora, and her eyes slowly widen. "Jack, you are here too? How did you end up here?"

Jack waves her hand. "That doesn't matter right now, what does matter is finding Irving." Jack sighs, and gives Valyris a weak smile. "Though it's good to see you again, Val, I've missed you and our nights together."

Valyris's smile is small and shy. "Of course, we need to go right now."

"Damn right we do." Nora walks toward the door, a noticeable limp to her walk. "With every minute that we waste Uldred makes more abominations."

"Monah, your leg, you really shouldn't be-"

Nora groans as she stops and turns around. "Not you too, Valyris! I'm an arcane warrior, I'm tougher than I look and you know it!"

Valyris walks up to Nora, rolling her eyes. "I know this, you are the one who taught me, but I still worry as a daughter should. You are not as young as you used to be, and I know your leg must be in great pain right now. Do not push yourself beyond your limits, as you once told me."

"Ugh! Don't use my own words against me, I know my limits and I can keep going." Nora crosses her arms, firm in her words, but one look at Valyris's pouting face has her broken. "Damn all the Gods, fine! I won't fight, but I'm coming with you. I refuse to leave your side, not again."

Valyris nods, she went to leave but she spotted a chest in the corner. She gestured for Leliana to follow her as she walked over to the chest. "Leliana, can you get this open?"

"Of course." Leliana pulls out her small kit of lock-picking tools; within a few seconds she lets out a little noise of victory and pops open the lid. She reaches in and pulls out a black tome with what happened to be a tree on the front. "This was the only thing in it." Leliana hands the tome to Valyris.

"Kogaan, Leliana." Valyris takes the tome and puts it in her pack.

Nora falls to the rear of the group as they leave the office. Wynne walks beside Nora, and she frowns when she sees just how bad Nora's limp has become. Wynne grabs onto Nora's shoulder stopping her movement.

"Wait a moment, Nora."

Nora groans loudly. "Please Wynne, I'm fine."

Wynne rolls her eyes. "Oh really? Then why are you favoring your right leg more than your left?"

"Damn you woman, you know why." Nora snarls. "Okay, it hurts a bit more than usual but I can go on."

Wynne shakes her head, she tightens her grip on Nora's shoulder and forces Nora back toward Irving's office. "No. I'm taking a look at it."

"Wha-! Unhand me!"

"Monah? Wynne? What is going on?" Valyris turned around at hearing Nora's shouting.

Wynne waves her hand in a shooing gesture toward Valyris and the group. "Nothing to concern yourself over, Warden, I'm going to simply look Nora over quickly and then we will join you."

Valyris looks to Nora with a raised eyebrow; Nora quickly glances at Wynne, and she sighs at the harsh glare the older woman was giving her. "Go on, Vally, it'll just be a moment."

Valyris stares for a second before nodding and continuing onward with the rest of the group. Nora grunts as Wynne tugs on her arm and drags her back into Irving's office. Wynne slams the door closed and pushes Nora toward the chair.

"Take off that armor."

Nora snorts, but she starts to unbuckle the breastplate. "Ain't even gonna take me out for dinner? Get me a drink first at least."

Wynne rolls her eyes. "Have I not cooked you enough food to already be your wife?"

Nora smirks, she turns her head slightly toward Wynne. "Wife eh? I thought you wanted to keep this a casual thing, finally changing your mind?"

"You know what I meant." Wynne steps up to Nora and helps her out the Templar armor. "Honestly, I still don't understand why you took a interest in me out of all the women in the Tower."

"I like my women older, and the Maker has blessed me with such a beauty like yourself."

Wynne scuffs, but she can do nothing to hide the blush on her cheeks. "I'm too old for such compliments."

Nora reaches up and cups Wynne's face in her hands. "Bullshit." She leans up and brushes her lips against Wynne's. "If you can call me pretty then I'm allowed to call you gorgeous."

"Gorgeous?! Please, hardly, at least I'm telling the truth when I call you pretty."

"Are you calling me a lair?"

"More like blind."

Wynne watched as Nora took off the rest of the armor, leaving her in a thin shirt and linen pants. Nora limps over to a chair and sat down with a groan. "Maybe I am getting too old for this." Nora said, a sad smile on her lips.

"You're only in your fifties." Wynne kneels down in front of Nora, she pulls up the left pant leg. "Unlike me, I will be sixty-two when winter comes around."

"Indeed, we're just a pair of old ladies who can't keep up with the young ones." Nora grins, but her faces quickly twists into a wince as Wynne puts pressure on her knee.

Wynne shakes her head. "You put far too much stress on your leg. I knew I shouldn't have let you run off like that."

"Run off?!" Nora glares at Wynne. "I stayed behind to protect you and the children...You know I would never let anything harm you."

Wynne points her stare at Nora's knee, she lays her hands gently over it and they glow a soft blue. When the demons had first appeared Petra-one of Wynne's students-was almost killed by a demon; Wynne had stepped in, but she also found herself being overwhelmed by the demon. However, a blade quickly brought down the demon, and there Nora stood in stolen armor with a wide grin on her face.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just worry about you is all."

A hand, warm and rough with callous, caresses her cheek; Wynne looks up into bright eyes that were full of love. "I thank the Maker everyday you do, where would I be right now without you?"

Wynne reaches up and places her hand over Nora's hand. "Covered in injures and still fighting demons."

"Indeed, you know me so well." Nora leans down and she kisses Wynne. "I'm sorry I made you worry, but you don't need to anymore. With Valyris here now I won't be fighting much, if at all."

"Truly? I find that hard to believe."

"You think you worry? Ha! I get a small cold and Valyris will fuss over me for two days! It's maddening."

Wynne smiles a little, she brings her hands away from Nora's knee and instead she places her hands on Nora's thighs; she leans up against Nora's body and kisses her tenderly on the lips. "Knowing you, you probably worry as much as her, maybe even more than her."

Nora pouts, she butts her forehead against Wynne's. "You're so mean to me."

"Well someone must put you in your place."

* * *

Valyris paced restlessly as they waited for Wynne and Nora to return. She was aware of where her companions stood, just barely though. Leliana was sitting on the floor looking over the arrows she had recovered from battle, Sten stood by the door with his greatsword unsheathed, Alistair stood by the stairs yawning and looking tired; and Morrigan-Valyris paused with a frown. Morrigan had been leaning again the wall beside Sten, but she was no longer there.

"Warden."

Valyris whips around and she couldn't stop herself from looking startled. "Morrigan! How did-nevermind, I must be lost in my head. Can I help you with something?"

Morrigan steps closer to Valyris and speaks lowly for Valyris's ears only. "Earlier you had pulled a tome from that chest, I couldn't quite see it but I was hoping you would-"

"Oh yes!" Valyris immediately reaches into her pack and pulls out the tome. "I wanted to give you this after we saved the Tower, but this is a good time too. Here you go."

Morrigan takes the tome, and upon seeing the leafless tree on the front her suspicions were confirmed. "This is my mother's grimoire! Thank you, Warden, I shall study it once we are done here."

"No need for thanks, I was going to give it to you no matter what. It seemed like something you would enjoy."

Morrigan tilts her head a little. "Oh? Why is that?"

Valyris gives a small smile that boarded on being shy. "You said you enjoyed learning new magic, this seemed like a tome of spells of some sort. I thought you would like it."

"I do, enjoy learning...thank you for keeping my interests in mind."

"Of course! You are my friend and I wish for you to be happy." Valyris grins widely now; and Morrigan can't help but think how so easily excited Valyris gets, like a puppy.

Someone clears their throat and they both turned to see Jacqueline-or Jack as she prefers-standing behind Valyris with crossed arms. Valyris holds back a slight cringe, she had been trying to ignore the presence of her ex-lover.

Valyris turns to face Jack, a slight smile on her lips. "Do you need something, Jack?"

"Not really, I just wanted to talk a bit, catch up with you." Jack glances at Morrigan. "Alone."

"Say no more, I know when I am not wanted." Morrigan sneers at Jack, but her expression softens immediately when she looks back to Valyris. "Perhaps when we're done here we can study mother's grimoire together?"

Valyris nods. "I would like that."

Morrigan turns and walks off toward Leliana. Valyris stares after her for a moment before finally turning back to Jack. Jack is looking at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Is she your new lover, or is it the redhead?"

Valyris looks down at the floor, a deep frown on her face. "No, we are just good friends."

"But you wish for more."

Valyris's nose wrinkles up. "I suppose, but we are fighting a Blight. There is no time for love."

Jack's smirk melts away into a frown, Valyris was sure she saw pity in those blue eyes. "Valyris..." Jack reaches out to touch Valyris's shoulder, but Valyris flinches away from her hand.

"Alright!" Nora marches into the room, a wide grin on her face. "Let's go!"

Valyris perks up and smiles brightly. "Took you long enough, monah. Is your leg okay?"

"It's fine! Stop your worrying and let's get going. These demons aren't gonna wait for us."

Valyris nods and walks toward the stair. "Of course. Sten, up front with me."

Sten grunts, he pushes Alistair aside as he steps up beside Valyris. "As you wish, ataashi."

"Well! Excuse you!" Alistair huffs, he moves back to the rear to stand with Nora and Wynne. "So. You're Valyris's mother, I imagined you would be...well, I'm not sure what, more like her?"

Nora chuckles. "A lot of people say that, but they only say that when they think I gave birth to Valyris."

Alistair's eyes widen a bit. "Wait, she isn't your actual daughter?"

"Watch your tongue!" Nora snarls a bit. "Just because we're not blood-related doesn't make her any less of my real child. I love her with all my heart, to me she is my kid doesn't matter I didn't give birth to her."

"Ri-right, sorry I just meant-I thought-you know, she didn't say she was adopted."

"Because she sees me as her real mother. To her she wasn't adopted."

Alistair nods meekly. "Sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Oh, stop giving the boy a hard time, Nora." Wynne lightly slaps the back of Nora's head.

A grin breaks out onto Nora's face, she loops her arm through Wynne's. "Okay, okay, no need to beat me up. Sorry kid, I just hate it when people think Vally isn't truly my daughter just because we don't share blood."

Alistair smiles a little. "It's alright, I think I understand your point."

They reach the third floor and instantly the group grew tense and had their weapons out at the ready. Valyris cautiously walked into a large room the floor littered with dead bodies; just as they were half-way through the room the corpses suddenly rose up. Valyris charged into battle without a second thought, her sword coming alive with flames.

Valyris cut down one of the corpses when she felt another body at her side; she slightly turned her head to see Nora at her side. "Monah! You should not be-"

Nora twirls around Valyris, her arm thrusts out and her sword pierces the belly of a corpse. She throws her weight behind the sword and rips through the corpse's side. "Sorry kiddo! But you can't keep me out of a good fight!" Nora rushes off toward Wynne, she rams into a walking corpse that was going after older mage. "You okay, darling?" Nora asks as she swings downward, splitting open the skull-the smell of rot and stale blood growing stronger.

There had been only a small number of undead, they were easily overpowered and taken down by their group. Valyris grins in proud at knowing she had strong companions at her side; she went to sheath her blade, but a noise caught her ear. Valyris shouts a warning just as the door on the other side of the burst open and more undead came stumbling in; there was one corpse that floated in the air, lightning cackling between its hands.

Smoke rose up from Valyris's skin clouding her form, she ran off toward the undead mage. She heard someone call her name, but anything sounded muffled. Blue light cut through her smoke grazing her side; she hissed at the burning pain but her feet did not faltered. Valyris leap up the smoke leaving her body; she slammed right into the undead mage. The corpse hit the ground with a sickening thud of cracking bones. Valyris stood up as quickly as she could to get away from the feeling of cold-loose skin and the scent of decay. She didn't bother with her sword, she rose her leg and stomped onto the head until there was only a mess of flesh, blood, and bone upon her boot.

Valyris turned to see Sten cutting down the last walking corpse. "Well done everyone!" Valyris grins widely as she walks back over to the group. "We are a force to be feared. Zu'u zin naal hin mul. Come let us go onward." Valyris turned to lead again, but she paused when she saw Leliana slightly wince. "Leliana? Are you alright?"

"Oh! Um yes, yes I'm fine." Leliana tried to smile but her face was pinched with pain.

"Did you get hurt?" Valyris made to move toward Leliana, but Morrigan reached Leliana first.

"Indeed she did, though I had thought I had gotten the foul creature before it could do harm. Honestly, you should have said something when I asked you a minute ago." Morrigan clicks her tongue and shakes her head. "Foolish girl." Morrigan grumbles as she carefully grabs Leliana's arm and looks at the tear in Leliana's armor.

Leliana smiles sheepishly. "I didn't want you to fuss over me."

Morrigan rolls her eyes. "If your wound becomes infected I will fuss even more. Hold still, this will take only a moment."

Wynne speaks up when she sees Morrigan taking out a small jar of poultice. "Morrigan, how about I just heal Leliana, it'll be far much quicker."

Morrigan glares daggers at Wynne, but she drops Leliana's arm. "Fine, old woman, I shall not waste my time or supplies." Morrigan breezes pass everyone to stand at the back of the group, Moro right at her heels, and Leliana's gaze following her too.

They went on through the third floor, every room they opened had mindless Templars in them. Wynne and Jack tried to snap them out of whatever trace they were in, but no words broke through to them; they were forced to cut down the Templars. They reached the fourth floor within minutes, and instantly all of the mages in the group could feel something terribly powerful near by.

Valyris kept them from the room where the powerful presence was coming from as long as she could; but they soon cleared out all of the other rooms leaving only the center door to open. "Be ready." Valyris said as they came to stand in front of the door; she unsheathed her sword and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geh = yes  
> kogaan = thank you  
> monah= mother
> 
> zu'u zin naal hin mul = I'm honored by your strength


	6. The Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morrigan and Nora search through the Fade to awaken their companions.

Morrigan groans softly as she slowly stretched out her limbs, her legs getting tangled in a rough linen blanket. Morrigan freezes immediately, she cracks open an eye and finds herself staring at a familiar ceiling; she shot up and found herself in her room. Morrigan quickly stumbles out her bed looking around in confusion. This didn't feel right, she shouldn't be here, right? She remembered a Blight, a beautiful woman with eyes that burned like a fire and...why was her head so fuzzy?

The door to her room open and she whipped around to see her mother enter. "Morrigan! What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting."

Morrigan frowns, that wasn't her mother's voice, too light and warm-too loving. "Who are you?"

"Wha-why I am your mother, dear girl, what kind of question is that?" Her mother-no, this wasn't her mother.

Morrigan narrows her eyes as it suddenly came to her; the Blight, building an army, a Tower overran with demons. "Begone, foul demon, I will have enough of your games."

The demon-still holding onto the act-snarls, and it slaps Morrigan. "I'm your mother! Don't speak to me in such a way."

Morrigan snorts shaking her head a little and bringing her hand up to her cheek. "Now that's more like it, but 'tis too late for that." Morrigan lets her arm fall to her side, she looked to her right hand, and she focuses for a moment; a blade of purple light forms in her hand. Before the demon could react Morrigan lunges forward and runs the blade through the demon's gut. "How I've always wanted to do this, 'tis sad you're not my real mother."

Morrigan pushes outward to the side, watching the blade cut cleanly through. The demon let out an ear-piercing shriek before dissolving away into black ash. Morrigan smiles in grim satisfaction. The magical blade faded from her hand, and as it did so did her vision.

* * *

Morrigan blinks a few times as she looked around her new surroundings. It was still the Fade, sickly green and black rocks that pulsed and shifted. She stood on what appeared to be a small island, and she noticed she wasn't alone.

Nora and a man stood a few feet away, deep in conversation. Morrigan wasn't too sure if they were another illusion so she cautiously approached with her magic gathered and ready in the palm of her hand. Nora's ears twitched at hearing Morrigan's footsteps, she twisted around with a sword of blinding white light, but she calmed seeing it was Morrigan.

"Ah, the witch, I'm surprised to see you here I was expecting Valyris, or Wynne." The sword disappeared from Nora's hand. "It seems I've underestimated you."

"Most do. Who is he?" Morrigan jabbed her chin toward the man that stood quietly at Nora's side with a look of despair on his face.

"Niall, he's sadly a dead man, he's been under the demon's spell for too long. We'll end up like him if we don't get out of here soon."

Morrigan raises an eyebrow. "I see. And how do we get out here?"

Niall finally speaks up, a dead tone to his voice. "You have to free your friends, they're most likely being guarded by the Sloth demon's most powerful allies. Once you've killed off its allies it'll summon you to itself to deal with you."

"We should go now, we don't have a lot of time to waste." Nora started to walk away, gesturing for Morrigan to follow her.

Morrigan followed after, when she was sure they were far enough from Niall she spoke up. "Do you really trust his word?"

Nora nods. "I knew Niall personally, that's him alright. Was always a bit of a gloom and doom sort, but he loved life, he had dreams of leaving the Tower someday to live out in the woods growing flowers. It breaks my heart to know he'll never have that."

"You really feel sorry for that poor excuse of a human being?" Morrigan snorts.

Nora whips around, and Morrigan realizes where Valyris gets her glare from, but Nora's was far sharper and colder. "Once upon a time I would have agreed with you, Morrigan, but I have spent the last four years with these women and men, learning about their passions and dreams, heard their nightmares and spent hours with them crying on my shoulder. They wish for freedom, but that freedom will never be; the Templars will always find them no matter what."

Nora doesn't wait for Morrigan to reply, she twists back around and marches off toward some strange basin a few feet away. Morrigan sighs, she wasn't helping herself by mouthing her opinions, and yet she goes on digging herself a deep grave. Morrigan hurries after Nora just hoping she still had a chance to prove herself to this woman.

* * *

It feels like she's been on her knees for hours now, they were probably black and blue from the unforgiving stone floor, but Leliana doesn't move from her prayer. There was sweat gathering on her lower back, her robes were heavy and itchy in the heat of the Chantry. She wanted to move-needed to-but every time she went to get onto her feet she stopped herself, a great force on her shoulders making her fall back. Leliana brings her head down to her clasped hands, whispering the Chant of Light under her breath.

"Honestly, such a pathetic sight you are, I thought you were stronger than this, Chantry Sister." A woman's voice startles Leliana out of her silent prayer, the smooth purr causes a shiver of familiarity up her spine and she can feel a warmth boil in her belly.

Leliana turns around to see a woman with sun-kissed skin and yellow eyes that burned like the very sun that has darken her skin. Leliana doesn't understand why the sight of this stranger causes her heart to stir so wildly. "I-I'm sorry? Do I know you?"

The woman frowns, a clear look of displeasure twisting her face. "Ah, right, of course it has also taken your memory."

"My memo-"

"I ask that you do not bother Sister Leliana, the girl must reflect on her sins and beg the Maker for His forgiveness." The Revered Mother's sudden presence calms Leliana's mind, filling it with a warm haze. "Back to your prayer, Sister Leliana, I will deal with this woman."

That's right, Leliana couldn't believe she had forgotten the reason for her bruised knees; it seems the heat had gotten to her head. "Yes, Revered Mother." Leliana mumbles, turning back to the statue of Andraste as she clasped her hands together once more, the numbing haze in her mind growing stronger-

"Do not listen to this demon's lies, Chantry Sister." The woman's voice cuts through the haze, her voice like a sharp blade.

Leliana turns back to the woman her curiosity peaked once more as familiarity raises up in her head again. Leliana gets onto her feet, the fog in her mind clearing even more. "A demon? How could you call the Revered Mother such a thing?!"

"Easily," the woman sneered, turning up her nose. "Most days I would call anyone of the Chantry a demon, but I'm being quite honest when I say that thing standing beside you is truly a demon."

The more the woman talked the more she felt like she knew this woman, but no name came to her tongue. "I...I don't understand what you're saying but...but I feel like I know you?"

The woman's face brightens a bit, her sneer melting away to a smug smirk. "What do you last remember? You know this is not real, foolish girl."

_Foolish girl, she loves to call me that._ Leliana hisses as pain ripples through her head. "I-I'm not sure, but maybe...I think I need to step outside, the heat makes it hard to think."

"Leliana!" The Revered Mother hisses, anger slowly creeping onto her face. "You can't leave, you need to finish your prayer, you must seek forgiveness for your sins, for being broken."

That haze started to come back, but Leliana found herself looking back to the woman. "Who are you?"

Cool hands takes her clammy ones. "Morrigan, I hope this time you will remember it."

White-hot agony flashes through Leliana's mind and she cries out as she ripped her hands from Morrigan's to paw at her temples. "How could I forget! The Tower, we were fighting demons-!" Leliana gasps and whips around as the stone walls of the Chantry melted away to reveal the green skies of the Fade. She was no longer in her old Chantry robes, and now a longbow was in her hand.

The Revered Mother had changed too, shedding its false skin to reveal a despair demon that wailed loudly. It took them awhile but Morrigan and Leliana brought down the demon. Leliana lets out a sigh of relief, she turns to Morrigan with a bright smile on her face, but it disappears as she notices Morrigan's figure started to blur and fade.

"Wait-what's happening? Morrigan?!" Leliana reached out for Morrigan, but she disappeared before her fingers could touch Morrigan's.

* * *

Morrigan blinks a few times, her hand held out to Leliana's, but all she grasped was air. She looked around herself and found herself surrounded by darkness; Morrigan was instantly tensed and cautious. Morrigan hadn't seen the dreams of the others, she just saw her companions and the demons that trapped them in a daydream. Morrigan was unsure what to do or what to expect. Had she been trapped by another demon?

Hot air washed over Morrigan causing her clothes to be ruffled slightly, she whipped around with magic crackling in her hands. A pair of large, burning eyes stared down at her. Another wave of hot air made her stumble back a few steps.

"You are not one of my slavers." The voice was so loud it shook Morrigan's entire body almost making her fall off her feet. The accent was similar to Valyris's, and Morrigan could only hope.

"Valyris? Is that you?"

"Hm. That is a name I go by, yes, but that is not I."

Morrigan's brows furrow. "I don't understand, you go by her name yet you aren't her?"

The eyes seem to shift closer, the same pupil-less fire that Valyris's eyes take on when she's angry. "I have no time to explain, the demon that traps me here knows you have found me, it will summon you and our friends to itself for a final fight. Go my friend, with strength and glory, we shall meet again once this foul demon is dead."

Morrigan could start to feel herself being pulled away. "Wait! Who are you if not Valyris?"

"Go to Valyris and tell her this name, Siivsotkol."

* * *

Valyris groans lowly, the pommel of her sword digging uncomfortably into the small of her back. She sits up, her forehead held in her palm, her eyes fluttering open; she looks around and sees her companions are in similar states.

"Is everyone alright?" Valyris asks as she sluggishly gets to her feet.

"Valyris!" Leliana stumbles onto her feet, and rushes over to Valyris. "Thank the Maker, I-we were so worried! You weren't there for the fight against the demon."

Valyris frowns. "Fight? I don't remember a fight."

Leliana shares Valyris's look of confusion. "In the Fade?"

"We were in the Fade? I only remembered coming into the room and then waking up on the floor." Valyris looks away from Leliana and toward Nora-who was helping Wynne to her feet. "Monah, what happened?"

Nora shrugs her shoulders as she turned to Valyris. "Can't say, Vally. Morrigan and I couldn't find you in the Fade."

"My guess was that the demon feared your power, so it locked you away from us."

Valyris looks to Morrigan, and there was something about Morrigan's eyes, the set of her brow and mouth that told Valyris a different story. "I see. Well, it is good to know even powerful demons fear me." Valyris twists her head to the side, grunting as her neck cracks. "Let us go, we are close, I can feel it."

Valyris walks off toward the other door that was in the room. Morrigan quickly joins Valyris's side, she leans in and whispers. "We must speak in private once we're done here." She falls back to the rear of the group before Valyris could ask her why.


	7. Saving the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tower is saved.

Valyris stopped the group the moment they entered the next room. "Stay back a few feet." She says nothing else and slowly walks forward.

Everyone shared wondering glances at each other, but they all held a degree of trust for Valyris so they listened and followed a few steps behind Valyris. They started to hear low snarls and growls, Sten and Alistair held their hands close to their weapons readying for a fight, but Valyris was oddly calm and kept walking forward. From around the corner up ahead a drake appeared, it looks to them-its eyes a bright blaze-it let out a shriek and seemed to prepare itself to charge at them; it froze up when Valyris spoke to it in her strange tongue.

"Drem, mu fen ni ahraan hi." Valyris held up her hands, smiling as she spoke with a gentle tone.

The drake glances at all of them before turning its gaze back to Valyris. It snarled at Valyris, but instead of attacking as they expected, it lowered its head. Valyris walks up to the drake and places her hand on its forehead.

"Kogaan. Zu'u fen stin hi, fahdon."

The drake stepped aside for them, but as they walked by its burning gaze was watching the rest of them with a worrying intensity. The next room was filled with dragonlings, chirping and squeaking at them, but they didn't attack they simply stared before going back to nibbling at the burnt corpses. The moment Alistair felt they were far enough from the dragonlings and drake he grabbed Valyris by her shoulder and turned her around.

"What was that?! I-I don't understand, your language is it some kind of...dragon language?"

Valyris sighs as she pulls herself out of Alistair's grip. "It is an ancient language studied by ancient Tevinter, my birth parents gave me three things; a sword, a book, and a name. The book held this language so I spent my early years of life learning it."

"I can't believe this," Alistair breaths, "you can speak with dragons!"

Valyris raises an eyebrow, the corners of her mouth twitching in amusement at Alistair's sudden excitement. "So? Leliana can speak with Orlesians, that is pretty special to someone like me who cannot speak Orlesian."

"Yeah, but Orlesians are just people. Dragons are big, scary lizards who can breath fire and fly; I think that's far more special." Alistair grins a little as Valyris rolls her eyes.

"It matters not, let us save this Tower before it falls upon itself." Valyris turns and walks away quickly to continue their quest.

* * *

They came upon a Templar trapped within a shimmering, purple dome. He was on one knee, hands clasped tight as he spoke a feverish prayer. Wynne and Jack knew this man, but Wynne was more concerned while Jack sneered in disgust.

Jack was the one who approached the magical cage. "Hey Cullen, can you hear me?"

"Begone demon! I will have no more of you playing with my desires." Cullen bowed his head even lower, his forehead pressing into his clasped hands. "She is a mage, it's forbidden, I will not fall to it."

Jack rolls her eyes. "Hey, fucking idiot, I wouldn't want your little sword even if a blood mage was controlling me. Get over yourself and get the fuck up."

Cullen's head snaps upward, his eyes wide and bloodshot. "Jacqueline...is that really you?"

"Of course, you idiot. Honestly, I'm surprised you lasted this long."

At that moment a scream pierced the air, everyone looked to the Harrowing chamber. "It is time to go," Valyris said.

Jack spares Cullen one more harsh glare before looking to Valyris. "Right, let's end this."

"Wait!" Cullen pressed himself up against the shimmering cage. "You plan on fighting those blood mages?"

Valyris doesn't look at him as she speaks. "We do."

"Good. Don't spare anyone, they all have to be killed!" Cullen's voice rose in pitch becoming more feverish. "Any one of them could be an abomination! You can't let them live."

Valyris slightly tilted her head to the right, but still didn't look at Cullen. "Then should I also kill you? You could be a demon."

Cullen stumbles away from the cage wall, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Me?! I'm not an abomination!"

Valyris glances over her shoulder, Cullen can only see her brightly burning eye. "Are you sure? Blood magic is powerful, can change you without you even knowing." She doesn't wait for a reply, she gestures for everyone to follow as she marches forward. Cullen yells and pounds on the magical cage, but Valyris ignores his voice.

The smell of blood and ozone was heavy in the air, bile burns the back of Valyris's throat as hazy memories rise up in her mind, a sense of déjà vu following the memories. A boy, looking barely older than his fourteenth year was changed before her eyes; his blood unwillingly used to change him into an abomination. Valyris unsheathes her sword, a familiar fire bubbling up in her chest; however, the fire grows hotter and hotter to an almost unbearable white-hot agony. A flash and the room isn't the same one she stood in before.

_Fury was the only thing I knew in that moment. My body heavy and unmovable from their foul magic. How I wish I could rip them apart with my teeth and claws. Humans are such arrogant creatures thinking themselves kings of all living beings; if they were such powerful things they would not have come for me while I slumbered._

_Another foul magic wielder came into the room at that moment carrying a small bundle smelling of fresh blood and new life. The human man removed the blanket to reveal a babe, a tiny thing with pointed ears, an elf I think they were called. I felt pity for the poor mother who had her child stolen from her._

_"Finally, today is the rise of our New Gods. Begin the ritual."_

_I roared as it felt as if daggers were being pulled out from inside of me. The babe is laid down on the ground, and then it is drowned in my blood._

"Valyris?...Valyris!"

Valyris blinks rapidly, the memory immediately disappearing at her name being called. She turns her head to see Leliana looking up at her; and she frowns a little realizing she is staring down at Leliana. Valyris looks to her feet and her eyes widen to see herself standing upon a large demon.

"Valyris, are you alright?" Leliana asks holding out her hand.

Valyris takes Leliana's hand and Leliana helps her down from the demon's chest. "Uh, yes? I am sorry my head is a bit dazed."

With her other hand Leliana reaches up and touches Valyris's temple. "You did take a hard hit during the fight, but it didn't seem to affect you at the time." Leliana pulls back her hand and her fingertips were now redden with blood.

Valyris takes Leliana's hand and wipes the blood from her fingertips. "I will be alright, what of you? Everyone else?" Valyris now takes a good look at Leliana, checking her for any injures.

"I'm fine, you kept Uldred busy enough for us to fight off the other abominations...Are you sure you're alright? You really do seem out of it."

"Yes, yes." Valyris touches her temple and heals the wound. "I can take care of myself."

"Right, of course. Shall we join the others?" Leliana flexes her hand which was still held in Valyris's hot grip.

Valyris nods, she makes no move to let go of Leliana's hand and walks toward Nora and Wynne, both of them caught up in a conversation with an older looking man. Nora's left ear twitched at hearing their approaching footsteps, she turns and flashs them a smile.

"Vally! I'm glad to see you're okay, you seemed a bit...out of it during the fight." Nora's eyes drift to their held hands for a second before snapping back up. "Everything okay?" There was hidden meaning to Nora's words and eyes that only Valyris picked up on.

"Yes, just got lost in my head is all."

Nora gives a silent nod. "Valyris, meet First Enchanter Irving."

The older man steps toward Valyris with a slight smile. "Hello Warden, I can't begin to expression my gratitude for your timely rescue."

"It is no trouble, shall we return to the Templars before they bring down this Tower?"

Irving nods, a grim look appearing on his face for a moment. "Right, Nora told me the Templars had planned on using the Rite of Annulment. I shouldn't be surprised and yet...ah, it doesn't matter now. We can return whenever you're ready, Warden."

Valyris glances around the room; most of her companions seemed to be simply taking a moment to recover from what was most likely a tough fight, but they all appeared ready to go at her word. Her ears perked then hearing soft sobbing and she looks to the far wall where the shadows would hide the two figures from most eyes, but the shadows could hide nothing from her sight. Jack stood there clinging to an unknown elven woman, while Valyris could hear the woman's cries she could not hear Jack's soft words. Jack pulled back a bit, leaned down, and-Valyris's chest tighten a bit at the sight of her old lover kissing the elf.

Valyris turned away quickly, and without a word walked away to leave behind this room that brought dead memories. She had let her hand slip from Leliana's, and with her back turned to everyone she missed the way Leliana's face twisted and the way that Leliana had tried to grab back her hand; Valyris was just a few feet out of reach as she hurried out. Valyris understood she had no reason to feel this way, she had let go of the flame she held for Jack-she had-and yet.

Jealousy was such an ugly thing, but was she truly jealous of this unknown woman who has claimed Jack's heart now? Maybe, but unlikely. Valyris knew herself with a startling clarity; it also helped that sometimes that an old voice gave a different view to her thoughts. Envy, that's what it was; envy for what Jack can have and what Valyris can no longer want. This Blight was a dangerous thing and Valyris knew to take on a lover would be a death sentence for someone's heart; however, Valyris already feared her heart was being torn in two by two of her companions.

Such a sad sight she must be to another part of herself, agonizing over something as silly as wanting love. That old voice rose up though, comforted her in a way only it could when she attacked herself. Valyris's ears picked up on the many footsteps of her group following after her rushed retreat; she must seem like a crazed woman to all of them, expect for her monah of course. She silently collects herself as she stepped off of the last stair, she looks over to see that Templar-Cullen she remembered Jack calling him-still there even though his cage was no more. Cullen turned to her, and she rolled her eyes at seeing the storm that brewed in his; he would be trouble, and Valyris spared a thought of killing him. No one would approve of that-well, maybe Morrigan and Sten would, perhaps even Jack.

Valyris shakes her head, pushing away her silly thoughts and focuses her mind back onto her duty; her back straighten and she turns to her companions that had finally joined her. "Let us end this, we have many places to be and not enough time."

* * *

It took a bit of time to get back past the drake and dragonlings; Cullen wanting to kill the beasts and the mage afraid that they would be attacked. Valyris had to have Sten force Cullen pass the dragonlings, and Leliana guided the mages with soft words and an encouraging smile. Bless that woman's bright soul, Valyris didn't think she had the patience to guide the mages herself.

When they got back to the Knight-Commander Valyris couldn't help but feel smugness at seeing his look of disbelief, for they had succeed where his Templars fail. It is with that smugness she turned to Irving with a wide grin. "Will you honor our ancient treaties? We will greatly need the aid of the mages for this coming Blight."

Irving nods. "Of course, Warden-Commander, if there is anything else you need of us just ask."

Valyris frowns a bit at the title he called her, but she would question Alistair about it later. "Well...there is two things I wish, but I am sure the Knight-Commander would disagree."

Irving raises an eyebrow, interested in hearing what she wanted. "It is not his decision, what would you ask of us?"

Valyris looks over Irving's shoulder to Nora, who stood holding Wynne's hands in a corner; they both looked upset, though Nora tried to hide it behind a smile. "I wish to recruit Enchanter Nora as a Grey Warden-"

"What?!"

She had forgotten Alistair was at her back. "-And I wish to take the dragonlings and drake you hold here."

Irving frowns a little. "Well, it is your right as the Warden-Commander to request recruits, and certainly at a time like this, so I see no problem with Enchanter Nora joining your ranks. However, the matter with the dragonlings is a bit...odd, why do you wish to take them?"

"It is a bit...hard to explain. I can speak with dragons, and I had promised them freedom, I would not break that promise." Valyris worries her bottom lip with her sharp teeth, she hoped that the First Enchanter was truly a kind man who honored his word.

Irving's brows furrow as he thought on this heavily in quiet, but soon he sighs as he shakes his head, but there is a slight smile on his face. "You're a strange woman, Warden-Commander Valyris, I shall grant you this request."

"Thank you!" Valyris clasps onto Irving's hands. "Thank you so much, they will be so overjoyed to be free once again."

"It's no trouble at all, now we have a lot-"

"First Enchanter?" Irving stops mid-sentence as Wynne walks up to them, Nora trailing after in a sullen mood. "Pardon me, but if the Wardens are leaving then I wish to go along with them."

Irving turns to Wynne. "Do you now? And why is that Wynne? We could use you here."

Wynne smiles a little. "I'm sure you could, but I think I will be far more useful with the Grey Wardens, they will need my healing abilities what with all the dangers they will surely face."

Irving slowly nods, his smile growing larger. "Indeed, very well Wynne you may go with the Grey Wardens."

"Thank you, First Enchanter." Wynne's smile had brighten for a moment, but it quickly dimmed as Nora reached out and took her hand. Wynne turns around to face Nora. "I'm sorry, Nora, but I must go with them. I promise to look after your daughter."

"No need." Valyris steps forward, she gently separated them so she could stand in front of Nora. "Enchanter Nora you will be released to the Grey Wardens to join our ranks."

Nora's eyes widen. "You mean..."

Valyris grins. "You will be leaving with us and joining us in fighting this Blight."

Nora's eyes became shiny with tears that threaten to spill over; Valyris's grin soften to a tender smile as Nora pulled her into a tight hug. "Have I told you how much I love you?" Nora croaks.

"It has been awhile, four years if I remember correctly."

Nora barely holds down a sob as her arms tighten around Valyris's neck. "Don't be a smartass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dream, mu fen ni ahraan hi = peace, we will not hurt you
> 
> kogaan = thank you
> 
> zu'u fen stin hi, fahdon = I will free you, friend


	8. Siivsotkol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valyris reveals the truth of her birth.

They had taken what little supplies the Tower could spare before leaving to continue onward with their quest. Everyone was tired, and while the idea of resting at the inn was a wonderful one, Valyris couldn't let it be. The drake and dragonlings had left with them and Valyris wanted to escort the creatures away from the Tower just to be sure the Templars didn't recapture the beasts. Even though they were all weary and ready to rest for the night, it was an interesting half-mile walk; The group watched their leader eagerly speak and play with the dragonlings and drake.

Finally though they had found a big enough clearing within the forest they released the dragonlings; Alistair, Sten, Morrigan, Leliana, and Valyris fall into their familiar routines of setting up the camp. Valyris was half-way through with setting up Leliana's tent that she remembered they had two new companions now. Valyris quickly finishes putting up the tent before going over to Nora and Wynne, both of them standing uncertainly at the edge of the camp.

"Monah, Wynne, forgive me I had forgotten you two. We do not have any tents to spare, I could ask Alistair to give up his-"

"They can have mine." Leliana appeared from thin-air, Valyris startled a bit at the fact she didn't hear Leliana's footsteps. "I don't mind sleeping under the stars."

"Oh dear, you don't have to," Wynne said, Nora nodding in agreement.

Leliana shakes her head however, a warm smile on her lips. "It's okay, winter hasn't set in yet and I'm sure we can get another tent in Redcliffe."

Valyris nods. "Then it is settled, thank you Leliana."

"It's no trouble, after-all," Leliana leans to whisper in Valyris's ear, "a couple deserves what little privacy they can get when traveling with others."

Valyris rolls her eyes, but a small chuckle escapes her lips. "Right, I had almost forgotten." Over Leliana's shoulder Valyris spotted a figure moving through the shadows of the trees; Morrigan's eyes pierce through the darkness. "Pardon me, Leli, but I must speak with Morrigan, could you prepare our dinner?"

Leliana frowns a bit, throwing a quick glance over her shoulder; she frowns even more as she looks back to Valyris. "Of course."

Valyris walks away from Leliana without another word, her focus now solely on Morrigan. Morrigan backed away into the darkness, but Valyris could see her retreating form. Morrigan walked for several minutes before finally stopping to let Valyris catch up with her; Morrigan turned around just as Valyris reached her.

"Back in the Tower, I said we needed to talk; 'tis about when we fell to that Sloth demon's spell, I lied about not finding you."

Valyris sighs softly, crossing her arms. "Why? What could you not say in front of the others?"

Morrigan looked over Valyris as if she feared someone had followed them; even if someone had Valyris would have heard that person. "After I had helped that foolish girl see sense I was taken to an odd place. 'Twas pure darkness and I had thought for a moment another demon had trapped me, but then hot air washed over me and I turned to see a pair of large, orange eyes staring down upon me. The being then spoke, 'twas loud and deep, but it held your accent and I had thought perhaps 'twas you."

Morrigan paused for a moment; Valyris's expression was unreadable, her arms crossed, and her eyes burning eerily through the dark and silence. "I asked if 'twas you and it had simply said that was a name it went by, but that wasn't who it was. It didn't allow me to question it, it told me I would be pulled away for the final fight with the Sloth demon, but before I went I asked who it was; it told me to tell you a name, Siivsotkol."

Valyris shifted a bit on her feet, her throat flexing as she swallowed. "I see. I did not expect this, but yet it is not surprising. The Fade is such a strange place, allowing people to meet dead beings."

"What do you mean, Warden? What did I met?" Morrigan narrowed her eyes.

Valyris sighs as she walks over to a tree, she sits down and leans her back against the tree trunk; she pats the ground next to her. "Sit, this will take time to explain."

Morrigan hesitated, but she found her curiosity overruling her personal comfort; she sat down beside Valyris. "Well? Start explaining."

"Morrigan, what I tell you might sound unreal, but trust me I promise I am telling the truth...There was once a high dragon that ruled over snow covered mountains and cliff-sides, her name was Siivsotkol. Siivsotkol was ancient, she had seen the raise and the fall of Tevinter, had seen the first darkspawn and with them the First Blight. She had been worshiped like one of the Old Gods."

Valyris held out her hands and smoke formed in her palms, Morrigan watches in fascination as the smoke shaped itself into the mini form of a high dragon. The high dragon stretched its wings wide and gave out a silent roar. The smoke shifted with Valyris's words; the high dragon watching a city be built then fall away to ruin, a darkspawn horde and a menacing figure towering over them, men and women bowing at the claws of the high dragon.

"A group of Tevinter magisters had been plotting for a long time now, to make new Old Gods. To do this all they needed was a high dragon and a babe. Fate had seemed to be on the side of these magisters, Lord Septimus Patricius had been told two of his elven slaves were having a child. Siivsotkol was watched, her every move tracked, and on the day the child was expected to be birth she was captured as she slumbered in her mountains."

The smoke shifted once more into the figure of a tall man, a sinister smile on his face. Then it changed to show the high dragon sleeping, a dozen figures slowly creeping toward her. Morrigan's eyes slowly widen as her mind already started to come to a conclusion for this story.

"The babe was ripped away from her mother the moment she let out her first cry, and the mother murdered before she could even lay eyes on her daughter. The babe was carried away to the mountains where the rest of the magisters waited."

The smoke faded from her hands, but Valyris didn't seem to notice, she simply stared out at the forest with a small frown to her lips and brow.

"A blood ritual was performed; Siivsotkol's blood and soul forced from her ancient body and into the babe's fragile one."

"Warden..."

"The babe's father was still alive, he had learned of Lord Septimus's plans; he stole Septimus's journal and the sword made for me...he must have told other magisters that disagreed with Septimus and his cult...I was saved somehow, but they were too late, our souls had become one."

"Warden, you can-"

"She was right-I was right. My name is Valyris, but it is also Siivsotkol, and to Septimus and his cult I am Ushtox, the Dragon of War. The Qunari would have been the first to bend their knees to me, then with their weapons and people I would go onto Orlais, then once they had submitted I would go on to-"

"Valyris!"

Valyris jolts a bit, she turns toward Morrigan with wide, startled eyes. "I...I am sorry, I lost myself."

Morrigan slowly reaches out and places her hand on Valyris's forearm. "Warden, I find it hard to believe this is all true, and yet...I see no reason as to why you would make this all up."

"I have the book-Septimus's journal, I will give it to you if you wish to learn more of me." Valyris places her hand over Morrigan's.

Morrigan could feel the heat of Valyris's hand even through the metal and leather of her gauntlet. "So...you truly have the soul of a dragon within you?"

Valyris shakes her head. "At the beginning, yes, but it has been so long now that our souls have become one."

"That strange smoke?"

"Magic, something I was taught within Siivsotkol's memories." That said smoke slowly creeps up around them. "I can make it as hard as stone, or let it be air." The smoke suddenly disappears from sight, but Morrigan can still feel it moving around her. Valyris sighs heavily as she draws away from Morrigan. "I...I wish to be alone now. I am sorry, Morrigan, but I need time to sort out my thoughts. If the others ask tell them I went for a swim."

"'Tis the middle of autumn, Warden." Morrigan slowly got to her feet.

Valyris raises an eyebrow and gives Morrigan a weak grin. "I am very hot-ah! Not in that way-well I mean, I hope I am good looking! Ugh-you know what I mean!" Valyris buries her face in her hands.

Morrigan chuckles lowly. "Oh no, dear Warden, you almost sounded like Alistair-a babbling fool."

Valyris hisses, though the sound was muffled for her face stayed within the palms of her hands. "You are a cruel mistress, my Lady."

* * *

Morrigan's mind was reeling with this new information; a dragon soul living within a mortal body-Valyris's body! Too many questions cluttered her head, she wanted to stay and have Valyris answer them, but. Before Morrigan had left Valyris she looked back once at Valyris and saw the Warden curl in upon her, her shoulders slightly shaking; Morrigan's chest had tighten with an unfamiliar feeling and she quickly went back to the camp.

"Morrigan, you've returned, where's Valyris?" A soft voice draws her out of her thoughts.

Leliana is smiling up at her from the campfire, in the light of the fire Leliana's hair comes alive just like the dancing flames. Morrigan tears her gaze away from Leliana. "The Warden decided to take a dip in the near by river."

"Truly? But it's almost winter!"

Morrigan snorts, she walks over and sits down upon Valyris's bedroll. "It is as I said but she waved away my warnings. If she comes to me whining about frostbite upon her toes I will simply point her toward Wynne."

Leliana giggles, and it is such a lovely sound-it fills Morrigan's chest with warmth and her head full of cotton. "Well, let's hope she gets back soon, the stew is about done and I want her to at least eat a warm meal."

Morrigan silently nods, when it came to Leliana she always found herself falling wordless. It wasn't like talking with Valyris where they had some things in common that they could speak about; Leliana was different, too different-too normal. Their talks usually fell into arguments about the Maker and the mindless sheep that heed every word of the Chantry as the truth; these arguments always left a bitter taste on Morrigan's tongue. Morrigan started to tug at a loose thread on her shirt.

"Morrigan?"

"Hm?"

"What was it like growing up in the Wilds?" Morrigan looks at Leliana, but Leliana isn't looking back she's preparing a bowl of stew.

"Why do wish to know?" Morrigan's voice is cold with a sharp edge to her tone.

The corners of Leliana's mouth curl into a slight smile. "I grew up in a mansion, in a city full of nobles and their servants. I was a servant myself, for a time after my mother passed. Some would say to live so far away from such things is a life without worries and bothers, but you would say otherwise, no?"

Morrigan tilts her head slightly, not sure how much she wants to tell Leliana. "Indeed I would, 'twas a hard life; full of danger, harsh lessons, and...loneliness."

Leliana glances at her for a moment. Suddenly Leliana moves from the fire to Morrigan in two long strides, she holds out a bowl full of stew. "Bon appétit."

"Oh, thank you," Morrigan mutters as she takes the bowl.

Leliana nods, she turns to move away, but she pauses. "Tell me, were you not allow pretty things? Necklaces, rings, those such things?"

Morrigan slowly shakes her head. "Mother saw them as useless things."

Leliana hums as she nods once more. "Thank you, for indulging my curiosity."

"Will I expect the same openness if I go about poking you about your past?" Morrigan raises an eyebrow.

"But of course, though I do not think you will find my history as interesting as Valyris's."

"Hm, I doubt that," Morrigan mumbles before she starts to eat.


End file.
